A Half Devil's Desire
by Prodigy Zero
Summary: A year after the Fortuna disaster, Nero works at a crappy department store in an effort to blend in. He lives with Kyrie and an unexpected visitor makes him an irrefusable offer. Slightly OOC. Hot Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Fedora

**Summary:** After their encounter in Fortuna, Nero and Dante went their separate ways. Nero was exalted from the town and moved to an apartment with Kyrie who still visits Fortuna constantly. Nero works in a crappy department store when an unexpected visitor finds him and makes him an offer he can't refuse.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Devil May Cry, the characters or any of the stores mentioned in this Fan Fiction. If I did…the world would be a very scary place.

Might be OOC in some places…Kyrie DEFINITELY is. I'm tired of everyone being nice and making the sweet girl she is, so here she's not so great. Don't like, don't read. **Simple. As. That**.

Chapter 1-Fedora

"Goddamnit, where did that boxer cutter go?" He murmured, gazing around the tight space as the lights above him flickered.

"Looking for this?" He spun on heel, right arm almost slipping out of the sling he had tucked it into that morning. "Sorry, I used it on the plastic wrap for some dishes we got in."

Nero shrugged, reaching out with his left hand and taking it quickly. "No problem; thanks Patrick." The dark haired teen nodded and slipped back to his side of the stock room. Nero slid the blade out and shucked open another box, tugging the flaps up and glaring at the dolls inside. "Fuck," He sighed, slipping the box cutter into his khaki pants pocket. _'More goddamn baby dolls? How many do we need?!_' He tossed them into their appropriate bins and flattened the box as the intercom cut off the music and his friend's voice interrupted.

"_**Nero to customer service please, Nero to customer service; thank you." **_

He rolled his eyes as Patrick's face appeared above a stack of boxes. "They're calling you up again? I swear, that boss of yours just wants to punish you."

"I know…" The white haired teen shrugged out of the tiny space and pushed his way through the double doors; maneuvering quickly through the thick throngs of people. It was after all; a Saturday night and he only had an hour left before he escaped the shit-hole.

"Where do you think you're going?" A hand grasped at his shoulder and turned him around in the middle of the men's department. _'Shit!'_ Nero cursed inwardly as he forced a plastic smile onto his face. It was Laura…his store manager.

He gestured with his chin to the front of the store where Maddi gazed anxiously around the floor, waiting for him to pop up and help her. "They called me to customer service." Laura glared at him briefly and held tightly to his sleeve.

"Look Nero I've been…not spying on you but, watching you. We have to watch all of the Associates here at TJ MAXX to make sure they're doing their job right. And we've noticed that you're so…focused…on work that you haven't been smiling or greeting the customers."

'_Fuck, now I have to pretend like I care.'_ He swallowed his tongue and smiled acidly. "I apologize, I had no idea." After all, no matter how shitty the job he needed the money to support him and Kyrie since he had been exiled from Fortuna.

"Yes, well we noticed shop lifters that were practically all around that you didn't seem to see at all. We'd like it if you weren't so focused. The rule is that if the customer is within ten feet you have to say hi with in the first ten seconds." She nodded as if she were god and crossed her arms.

His jaw clenched at her condescending tone and his heart was bursting with words to throw at her…but his logical side won over and he nodded in agreement. "Yes ma'am; I'll try harder."

She smirked at him and began walking away."That's what I thought." A low growl rumbled from his stomach as a hand gently touched his back.

"Chillax man; it won't do you any good to hit her now." He nodded and thanked Jon softly, turning on heel and walking quickly to the front of the store.

"You need me Maddi?" He paused at the customer service desk and she nodded.

"There was a guy looking for some help in the men's department."

He gave her a flat look and sighed. "So?"

"So…go help him."

"Well where is he?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, he just sort of wandered back that way." She pointed towards the tall rack of hats.

"What does he look like?"

She grinned. "He's cute. Um, he's got blue eyes and he's tall…the only guy walking around by himself pretty much."

"Hm, okay." He shrugged and brushed hair from his eyes.

"Hey, I've got a question. Why do you always wear long shirts under your work shirt? And what's with the sling?"

Nero grimaced, his back to her as she spoke. "I've got tattoos on my forearms that are offensive for work. And… I had shoulder surgery." He lied quickly and darted to the men's department, searching for a guy walking alone. The top of a Fedora popped up over a white shelf, and the arm of a red coat flashed by the side. _'Must be him…'_ "Anything I can help you with sir?" He asked, still on the opposite side of the shelf. He moved around, the tail of the red coat striking a nerve in his memory.

"As a matter of fact, there is." He could hear the smile in the man's voice; the gravelly, deep voice that stuck with him this past year. "Does this hat make me look fat?" He spun to face Nero; head bent down so only the top of the Fedora could be seen along with a trim of white hair. Slowly, his head tilted and light from the fluorescence washed upon his lightly tanned face. "Hey kid, long time no see."

Nero paled a moment…just before his cheeks flushed with a brilliant red and a wide smile set up shop on his lips. "Dante!" He lunged forward and promptly glomped the elder man with one arm. He chuckled, patting Nero on the back quickly before the teen pulled away. "Shit, what are you doing here?" He asked glancing around the floor with a deep blush of embarrassment. He never wanted Dante to see him in such an awful place.

"I'm in town on business and thought I'd drop by." He smiled and removed the Fedora which did in fact look good on him… at least Nero thought it did. He began to scowl and stared at the teen. "What're you doin here kid?" He stared at the sling and, for the moment, bit his tongue.

"I-I was kicked out of Fortuna after…you know." He scratched his nose in embarrassment and shifted his arm in the sling. "This was the only place I could get a job, and it barely pays for anything." He shook his head in slow realization and stared at the ceiling. "My life is shit, Dante. Total shit."

The elder frowned, staring longingly at the exposed column of flesh. "And Kyrie; how is she?" Nero scoffed loudly and let out a dry chuckle. "That good huh?"

The teen glared softly at him. "All she does is bitch and moan about how horrible things are. We don't get along anymore…I don't know how long it's going to last with us."

Dante was slightly taken aback, ideas forming quickly in his mind. "Why is that?" He asked hesitantly, taking a small step forward towards the boy.

"I don't love her. I never really did I guess, but-"

"Nero! What are you doing? I told you to help the customer not talk them to death." Laura sidled up to him and glared deeply; then quickly turning her rabid mask of bitch to a disgustingly fake smile as she turned to Dante. "Hello sir, I'm sorry about Nero he's-"

"No, don't be." Dante placed an arm around Nero's shoulders and smirked at Laura. "He's been very helpful actually; I've decided on the Fedora but I have more questions. Mind if I use him as my personal assistant for the time being?"

Nero held back a smile as Laura gawked. "Actually sir, this boy has a lot of work to do before he leaves, but I'm more than happy to help you." She smiled once more and quietly hissed at Nero, "Don't screw this up or you'll be out." She nudged him with her shoulder and quickly waddled away, dragging Dante by the arm.

The elder gave him a pleading look and mouthed, _"I'll wait for you."_

Those words somehow made a strong shiver run up his back as he turned away and picked his way through the coat rack. _'Fucking bitch…'_

***

Nero trudged to the break room an hour later and clocked off, slamming his locker shut before tugging his red hoodie on awkwardly. He held a Mountain Dew in his left hand as he searched the sales floor for the familiar crimson trench coat. A thick frown appeared on his lips when he couldn't find the elder. With his head down, hood up and head phones on, Nero shouldered his way through the double doors.

A hand grasped his right bicep, causing him to react on instinct and spin around aggressively. Dante! Nero grinned and shoved his headphones off, blasting Atreyu into the air. "What are you doing out here?"

The white haired slayer grinned and adjusted the black pinstripe Fedora. "I told you I would wait. Wanna grab some dinner? I'm starved." Nero gave him a sheepish grin and shook his head no. Dante felt his morale drop by thirty degrees at the rejection. "Why not?" He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

"I haven't got any money for food Dante. I don't even have a dollar for the bus…" He shrugged and sighed, feeling awkward. "I mean, thanks for the offer but I need to start walking home now if I want to get there before dawn."

"C'mon kid, it's on me." He gave Nero a swift pat on the shoulder, leading him to a sleek, 1978 Harley Davidson Soft tail. "You'll have to ride bitch." Dante shot him a suggestive grin and slid on to the front seat. Nero hesitated for just a moment, before climbing on and wrapping his arm securely around the elder's waist. Their body heat meshed, creating a wave of calm to wash over Nero.

The wind whipped through his hair and battered his face; Nero bent his neck and rested his forehead between the elder's shoulder blades. Unknowing to him, said man grinned into the wind and melted into the teen's body behind him. Dante slowed the speed of his bike and turned left into _Paggliochi's Pizzeria_. He stopped in the parking lot, waiting a moment for Nero to move first.

When the teen's head finally moved from the spot on his companion's back, Dante grinned over his shoulder. "Pizza okay?" Nero nodded quickly and made a swift flip from the bike, landing lightly on the balls of his feet. "How long has it been since you actually ate a meal?"

The teen blushed and Dante noted the tired bags under his eyes, and though he knew that Nero was well built underneath all those layers…the kid was thin enough to be a toothpick. "It's been a while." He muttered, kicking at a few pebbles.

'_Poor kid…hope I can do this right.'_ "C'mon, let's get some grub."

They grabbed a classic pepperoni and stole up to a dark booth in the back corner of the restaurant. The bulb in the lamp above their table was out, casting them only in the moon's glow from the window. "So, what are you really doing here?" Nero asked, glancing up at Dante through thick lashes as the elder chomped on a slice of pizza.

"Whadda ya mean?" He asked thickly, trying desperately to swallow the cheesy mass.

Nero let out a small chuckle and took a bite, savoring the taste of real food for the first time in…months. "You wouldn't stop by a random department store in the middle of Bum-fuck-Egypt just to say hi to someone you haven't seen in a year, while you're out on a mission, so…I'll ask again. Why are you really here, Dante?"

Said man let out a loud sigh and dropped the remains of his slice onto the crappy paper plate. "When the fuck did you become so damn perceptive?" Nero merely grinned and took another bite, waiting for his answer. Dante bit his lower lip, glancing at the table one last time before meeting Nero's awaiting eyes. _'I might as well come clean, he'll find out sooner or later.'_ "I came here for you."

His eyes widened; the bite he was about to take hovered in the air for a moment before plopping back to the plate. He tried to swallow the emotion building up in his throat, the lump of shock in his windpipe…"Wh-what did you say?"

Dante nodded and wiped his mouth with a napkin, tossing it to the greasy pile of soiled utensils. "You heard me. My brother went sociopath again and made his way back to hell…I've got a feeling he'll be there for a while." Dante's eyes glazed over for a moment before he snapped back to reality at the sound of Nero's voice. The kid didn't need to know that Vergil left him seven years ago.

"What does that have to do with me?" Nero picked at the pepperoni, his appetite turning from a hunger for food to-

"I need help at the shop." It was only a partial lie…_'Okay it's a total lie, but who the fuck cares?'_ "Business is running smoothly, with the exception of the women who keep stealing my money." He grumbled, taking a deep swallow of his beer. "I've got a lot of work to do and I want help." _'Actually, I want to fuck you into my mattress until there is a permanent imprint of your ass.' _"What do you say?"

Shyly, Nero shook his head and sucked his lower lip between his teeth. "I couldn't travel that far every day Dante…It doesn't make sense. I mean, I don't have a car, you know?"

The elder was grinning ear to ear now. "Come live at Devil May Cry. I could give you a job and your arm can go to use…the way it should be used. You said yourself that things with Kyrie were goin' down the shitter."

Nero felt a tug on his heart strings at the note of concern in Dante's voice. "I couldn't…" He shook his head, trying to find a reason not to do it.

Dante let out a low chuckle and, as if reading his mind said, "Give me one good reason why not."

For a long moment, they stared at each other; Nero feeling as though he could lose himself in the bright pools of ice. "Dante-" He hesitated a moment, the elder's breath hitched in his throat as he waited for the answer. Finally, the teen let out a low sigh and closed his eyes. "How am I going to tell Kyrie?"

The white haired slayer grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll tell her if you like." He winked, popping a slab of cheese into his mouth as Nero sighed and rubbed at his temples. "What's wrong kid?"

He raised an eyebrow at the elder. "Why pick me Dante?"

"Why not?" He envied the cup Nero was drinking from. "You're the only other half demon I can trust."

The teen rolled his eyes and gazed out the window. "Dante, I'm the _only_ other half demon you know besides your brother."

"My point exactly." He nodded with a trademark smirk.

"Dante-"

He slid a hand across the empty space full of possibilities, and clamped it over Nero's mouth. "Please Nero… Don't make me beg you for this."

That was the first time in a year his name had rolled off those lips and it sent a strange chill down Nero's spine. The hand stayed where it was as the teen gave a small smile and said, "Okay." Finally, the palm moved from over his mouth and the hand grasped more pizza. "But, you have to give me at least a day. I've got to get back home and pack and talk to Kyrie…shit, she's not even in town until tomorrow night." When Dante shot him a questioning look across the table Nero sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck, judging it safe enough to remove his arm from its sling. "She takes frequent trips to Fortuna since Credo is no longer there to take care of the church." He flexed his fingers and stretched his shoulder out. "Where are you staying tonight?"

Dante's eyes became wide and he took a deep swallow of Coor's. "Uh, to be honest I hadn't thought about it…" He really hadn't; some how logic had escaped Dante when he thought about seeing the boy.

Nero shrugged and took a small bite. "Stay at my place. I mean, it's not big but at least you'd have a roof over your head."

Dante smirked. "Sure, why not." He slapped a few bills on the table, much to Nero's dismay, and grabbed the leftovers. They made their way back to the bike, Nero snuggling close to Dante and resting his chin on the elder's shoulder. His lips brushed against his companion's ear as Nero navigated them through the winding streets and darkened sky. Dante shivered every time hot breath caressed his neck, relishing in the closeness and glad he hadn't brought the car.

After twenty minutes of Dante trying desperately to fight off a hard-on, he pulled up to a pot-holed parking lot surrounded by a broken chain link fence. "This it?" He asked, pulling the trench coat over his leather bulge.

He heard the teen sigh audibly, feet crunching over the gravel leading to the first set of stairs. "Yeah, home sweet crap." It was more of a flat than an apartment; one big hall with small doors leading off to even smaller rooms. Nero shouldered the door open, taking four steps into the tiny entryway and stopping. "To the left is the bedroom, directly in front of us in the bathroom." He turned right and paused again. "The doorway here to my right…with no door…is the kitchen." They moved forward a few more steps and stopped just after the corner of the kitchen. "Here's the living room." An old 20 inch television sat atop a cruddy brown table to the right of the sliding glass door. A love seat to the right, a three cushion couch to the left, a chair directly across from it and a glass coffee table in the center. A tiny space had been made for a walkway from the kitchen to the sliding glass door that led to a three person patio looking out over the highway and golf course. Nero dropped his hoodie and sling to the chair, stripping his red polo and black long sleeved shirt from his over heated skin. "Make yourself at home, old man."

The slayer smirked and turned to face him, breath catching in his throat as his eyes grazed over Nero's naked torso. Even though the kid hadn't had serious food in a while, he had still been working out. "We needa put some meat on your bones, kid." Nero blushed, rubbing his bringer over the tight abs as he glanced away at the floor.

"Um, the TV works…kind of. We only have about fourteen channels and even those get sketchy." He tossed his shirts to the hamper and turned his back to Dante, walking down the hall. "I'll be right back." His hands slid to the button on his khakis, flipping it open and letting them drop to the floor in the middle of the tiny hall. He kicked them off, tossing them into his bedroom, pulling a pair of jeans and a black wife beater from the hall closet adjacent to the bathroom.

Dante swallowed thickly. "How long is Kyrie supposed to be gone again?"

**Alright, first chapter!!! You guys excited??? I am! So, please review the first chapter. I know it's starting out really weird but I promise you will like it better as it goes on. Thanks guys! Also, at the end of each chapter I'll post the play list for it.**

**1000 Good Intentions-Rise Against**

**Bother- Stone Sour**

**Close to the Flame- HIM**

**Fer Sure (Remix)-The Medic Droid**

**Like The Angel-Rise Against**

**The Crimson-Atreyu**

**Miss Murder-AFI**


	2. Breaking It Off

_**Dante swallowed thickly. "How long is Kyrie supposed to be gone again?"**_

Chapter 2-Breaking it off

"Um, till tomorrow night; why?" Nero called from the bedroom at the end of the hall.

"N-no reason…" Dante stood at the back of the couch, watching the kid's every move. He admired the sinewy muscle and smooth, tanned skin… _'God I am a fucking perv.'_ He hopped over the back of the couch, settling onto it ungracefully with his feet kicked up on the coffee table. The teen followed him to the tiny living room and perched on the love seat across from him. _'Why's he gotta wear those fucking clothes, what the hell's a matter with him?'_

"I'd get you something from the kitchen but…we don't have anything." He bit his lip and Dante let out a sigh.

"No sweat kid." They sat in silence for a moment, both of them staring at Nero's Bringer. "Why do you hide it?"

Nero's eyebrows shot to the sky as he gazed across the five foot space to Dante. "Are you kidding me? You're asking why I don't let this," He held his arm up, the blue glowing brightly through the red patchwork. "Into the regular world? I work in a fucking department store Dante…can you imagine what kind of shit I could get for this?" He huffed and stood up, standing in front of the sliding glass door, his back to Dante. "At least you look normal. I'm a fucking freak to both worlds and there's shit I can do about it."

He felt sorry for the boy; and contrary to popular belief Dante knew about being bullied and given shit for who he was. But, the kid needed tough love and he was just the candidate for it. "Suck it up kid. Quit bitching an moaning about it and do something useful. You know exactly what you're capable of since Fortuna, which is why I want you." He stood up behind Nero, watching their translucent reflections in the glass. "Start liking yourself, 'cause you have to get used to your arm when you work with me." He watched Nero's eyes close slowly in the reflection, his lips part as he sighed and clenched said hand in a fist.

Nero turned around, not realizing how close Dante was until he could feel the elder's hot breath on his face. They stared at each other for a moment, the teen's breath hitching in his throat as the icy orbs absolved his soul. "I…" Dante leant forward a fraction of a centimeter, wetting his lips. Nero's shoulders tensed and he stared at the elder's mouth. "I… I have to get up early." He bent his head down and moved past Dante, careful not to touch him as he inched his way down the hall to the bedroom. "There're some pillows and blankets in the hall closet." He stopped, hand grasping at the doorframe of his bedroom as he turned back for a moment; Dante's back was still to him. "Thanks for everything Dante; you're a good guy."

The door was pushed too and the elder sighed, berating himself and slipping his trench off. The rest of his clothes followed and he tossed them to the loveseat. A thick, wooly blanket was draped over the back of the chair and since he was too lazy to walk twelve feet to the closet, he used that instead. Dante lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the young man in the next room-

He sat up quickly, staring down the dark hall where the noise had come from. "What the fuck…" He held his breath, listening intently to the growing pitch.

"_Mmm…yes."_

'_Was that a moan?'_ He stood, letting the blanket slip from his body as he moved silently down the hall and paused in front of Nero's door.

The teen's low voice slipped from the open door in a low series of moans and unintelligible words mashed together. It took Dante a moment to catch on, and when he figured out the kid was jerking off just feet from him… "Shit…" He cursed to himself and hurried to the small patio, closing the sliding door behind him. The cool night air hit him like a thick wave and calmed his heated flesh. Dante raised an eyebrow, glancing down at his quickly decreasing hard-on. _'Guess that helped.' _He returned to the couch and fell asleep quickly to thoughts of Nero in the next room.

***

He couldn't sleep. It had been nearly three hours and all Nero had managed to do was jerk off a few times. Dante's snoring drifted towards him from the living room and he sighed. The teen slipped from his lumpy bed and made his way quietly down the hall, pausing just for a moment to stare at the elder on his couch. The blue wool blanket covered from just below the V at his hips and draped side ways over his thighs.

Nero bit his lip, shaking his head and darting to the patio, closing the glass door behind him. The moon shone brightly, tossing small shadows over his bare skin and raising goose bumps on his arms. "What am I doing?"

***

Though he snored like a lumber jack, Dante slept lightly and awoke to the sound of greased metal sliding against metal. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and craned his neck, looking over the arm rest to the patio where a slight figure stood. His head down, forearms resting on the balcony. The elder stood from the couch again, wrapping the blanket securely around his waist since he'd rather not freeze his cock off in the cold wind. He placed one hand on the door, sliding it open quietly; Nero glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey kid." He closed the door and leant against the balcony beside the teen, his lower back pressing against the cold metal of the hand rail.

"Did I wake you?" Nero's words were carried by the soft wind, making him sound slightly farther away. He lifted his head, glancing at Dante through snowy hair.

He shrugged, glancing sideways at the teen. "I'm a light sleeper."

"Sorry," He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Couldn't sleep?" Nero shook his head, staring at the golf course on the other side of the highway. Dante cleared his throat awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "If uh, if you need to talk or anything…you know, I'm here."

Nero let out a low chuckle and rolled his eyes. "I doubt you want to listen to it. _I_ don't even want to…"

"Hey," He gave Nero a pat on the shoulder. "You're gonna be living with me, get used to someone caring."

The teen raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you just say you care?"

He shrugged, not meeting Nero's eyes. _'You have no idea.'_ "I _am _half human; I _do_ have feelings…as manly as I am." Nero smirked, hearing sincerity even though the words dripped with sarcasm. "C'mon kid, don't be so stone faced. Lighten up a little. Where's that cocky spitfire punk bitch I met in Fortuna, hm?" He turned, wrapping his arm around Nero's bare shoulders and pulling up close. "I know life is shit now, but it'll get better; I promise." The teen bit his lower lip and rested his head on Dante's shoulder.

The elder stared at the mop of snowy hair, and waited for a moment. He bent his neck and placed a hesitant kiss on the soft hair, feeling Nero inhale sharply. "I don't think you should be here tomorrow."

Dante's face melted into a deep frown as his arm slid from the boy's shoulders and he pulled away. "What?"

Nero glanced up at him. "When I tell Kyrie I'm leaving…I don't think you should be here. It'll just make her hate you even more…"

"Oh! Oh, yeah…right." He nodded quickly in understanding, leaning against the railing.

"Do you know where The 5 Spot is?" Dante nodded, staring at the silver grass of the golf course. "I'll meet you there tomorrow night afterwards."

The elder nodded again and pushed himself from the balcony. "I can't sleep right now… I'm going for a walk." Nero watched over his shoulder as Dante dropped the blanket in the living room and began dressing. He blushed deeply at the slayer's naked back side, but couldn't keep his eyes away. Pale moonlight framed Dante's thickly muscled body, sending shivers up Nero's spine. The elder zipped his leather pants up, turning to face a blushing Nero that stared at the back of the couch. "Sure you don't want to talk?"

Nero nodded, still not looking at him. "Let's save the deep connections for later."

Dante smirked. "Sure kid." He ignored the black, clasped shirt and pulled his red trench on, the thick brown holster strapping across his chest. Nero's head rose slightly and he admired the elder's abs. "I'll see ya later." Dante turned swiftly and moved out the front door, letting it fall shut behind him.

Nero sighed rubbing at his face and sauntering to the cubicle of a bathroom, turning the shower on and dropping his boxers. The cold water froze his already cool skin, causing him to shiver violently and lean against the grimy, tiled wall. The blue in his arm turned to a dusky teal with the dramatic change in temperature. _'There's no way I'm gonna be able to sleep with Dante so close…_' He turned the water off and stepped from the tub, dripping icy water all over as he made his way to the bedroom and grabbed fresh boxers.

He ran a towel through his hair quickly and let his skin air dry, plopping down on the couch. Nero lifted the discarded leather shirt to his nose, inhaling Dante's musky scent…he smelled of chili peppers and mahogany. It calmed him and Nero stretched out on the couch, clutching the shirt to his chest as his eyelids began to feel heavy. _'Okay, so maybe I can sleep. Dante smells really good…'_ He shivered once more, lips parting in an even breath as he drifted slowly to sleep.

***

He wandered back over the gold painted grass of the golf course, pausing at the fence he had scaled earlier. _'I should go back…_' The sun was rising steadily now and bathed him in semi-warm light. He jumped high, flipping himself over the top of the high fence and landing gracefully on the balls of his feet.

Cars honked at him as he jaywalked, jogging quickly to the small mini-mart across from the apartment flats. He carried the bag up the stairs, pushing the door open slowly as sunlight poured in from the sliding glass door. The door to Nero's bedroom was open, the bed ruffled, sheets in a pile on the floor…but no Nero. He cocked an eyebrow and moved into the living room where the teen sprawled out on the couch. His own shirt clutched tightly in the kid's Devil Bringer. _'Heh, maybe he missed me.'_

***

Nero mumbled into the couch cushion unintelligibly, his nose twitching at the smell of food. _'Wait…food…?'_ He rolled over, promptly falling off the couch and hitting his elbow on the coffee table. "Mother fu-"

"Kid, you up?" Dante's face popped into view from the side of the kitchen doorway. He grinned, "I didn't know you moved so much in your sleep." With that Dante disappeared back into the kitchen, the sound of whisking breaking Nero's breathing.

He heaved himself from the ground, realizing he still held onto Dante's shirt and flinging it to the couch with embarrassment. "What're you doin old man?" He asked, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen and crossing his arms. Dante stood shirtless, a towel hanging from his waist band as he poured eggs into a pan and toast popped up.

"Like I said last night, we need to put meat on your bones. Those demons will have a hay day with you this size. It won't be any fun if you don't have stamina."

An awkward silence set over them for a moment until, "Wow…does everything you say come out sexual?"

Dante smirked and winked at him through snowy bangs. "Well, I try."

Nero blushed slightly, opening his mouth for a suggestive retort when the phone rang. "God Damnit…" He cursed, striding into the living room and snatching the black phone from the tiny table. "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to greet your girlfriend? Jeez Nero, have some respect! I'll be home early tonight around five. Have the place decent, will you?" She hung up on him, Nero cursing her to the deepest circle of hell. "She was a lot nicer before Credo died…" He muttered, letting phone drop back to its cradle.

"Girl problems?" Dante asked as the teen made his way back to the kitchen; eggs being plated and toast being buttered.

"Kh, how could you tell?" He asked sarcastically, hopping up onto the counter and resting his head on the cabinet.

Dante turned the burner off and tossed the towel to the counter; he sauntered over to Nero and stood between the youth's legs. "Let me give you some advice kid," His hands rested on either side of Nero's thighs as he leant in and the teen opened his eyes. "Don't get involved with women."

He raised a silvery eyebrow, heart speeding up slightly from the closeness of a half naked Dante. "Oh please, like you haven't had your fair share of women." The way Trish spoke of Dante made it seem like he was a man whore.

Dante let out a chuckle, his right hand grazing Nero's bare leg. "And how many women have you seen me with?" He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Truth was, the times he had seen Dante the elder had only flirted but soon left the cheap sluts and came back to Nero. The elder nodded with a smirk. "Don't believe everything you hear kid." He stepped back and shoved a paper plate at Nero. "Now eat, you'll need your strength to deal with Kyrie today."

They spent the rest of the day with Nero packing and Dante talking to him from the back ground. Crude, sexual joke and lame one-liners emanated from the gaping hole he called a mouth. It neared 4:45 and Nero exhaled shakily, running a hand through his already disheveled hair.

Dante noted his hesitation and stood from the bed, throwing his coat on over the clasped black shirt and gave Nero a reassuring smile. He placed a hand on the teen's bicep and shouldered their bags. "Nero, this is the best you can do…for everyone." _'I hope…'_ He gently patted Nero on the cheek and turned away, starting towards the hall.

"Dante." The elder turned to his companion, one eyebrow raised. Nero lunged forward, wrapping both arms tightly around Dante's shoulders and burying his face in the smooth leather jacket.

He smiled, his hands running soothingly up and down Nero's back and through his soft locks. "I'll see you in bit." He nuzzled the teen's hair for a moment before pulling away, wanting nothing more than to take his desire away from the world of disappointment and pain.

Dante darted from the flat before his heart made him stay, and strapped the bags tightly to the back of his Harley. "An hour at the most…" He sighed to himself, "An hour... fuck."

***

Nero paced the small space, watching at the clock taunted him slowly and the numbers ticked by at an agonizing pace. Finally, after half an hour of waiting by himself and sweating profusely, the door clicked and Kyrie stalked in. "I swear, those church members are trying to make me go crazy…" She trailed off, gazing around at the impeccable flat. Every surface was polished, smooth, and clean. "What's gotten into you?"

"Kyrie," He sighed, taking her by the hand and leading her to the couch. "I think you should know-"

"Are you kicking me out?!" She raged immediately, standing up and glaring down at him.

"No, just the opposite. I'm kicking myself out." She raised a curious eyebrow and sat back down.

"Explain yourself Nero."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and opened his eyes slowly. "I think it's best if we split up. This relationship isn't going anywhere, Kyrie. We can't stand to be in the same room and I think you harbor feelings that I was behind Credo's death in some weird, fucked up way. You blame me because he is dead and I'm not, don't you?" She glared at him, but said nothing. "I'm leaving, and I have a good place to go. I'm sure Fortuna would welcome you back." He stood up, pulling on his long denim trench coat and shaking hair from his eyes.

"Wh-so…you're just…leaving me?" She stood as well, hands clenched tightly at her sides. She drew in a deep breath, mouth snarling. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

He nodded, staring at her cold eyes that seemed to glare daggers. "I'll contact you in a few weeks…I'm sorry I dragged this out so long Kyrie." He kissed her cheek and began towards the front door, expecting her to throw something, yell at him…anything.

As he reached the door, she spoke up. "I'm surprised it took you this long, Nero." She muttered sarcastically, kicking at the side of the couch. "Go ahead and run off to your little girlfriend that you mutter about in your sleep. I'll get you back for this." He smirked sadly and shut the door behind him, resisting the urge to rip her face off with his Devil Bringer. The fifteen minute walk to 5 Spot let him breath deeply, savoring the freedom he hadn't felt in a long time. His keen eyes spotted Dante's bike when he was within a block of the restaurant; the sight made his heart flutter…he wasn't sure why and let it go.

***

The door swung open every few minutes, and every time Dante would glance up. Again, it wasn't Nero. It had been forty five minutes now and the kid wasn't to be seen. He began to worry; _'What if he changed his mind?'_

Dante glowered into his glass of beer, watching as the bubbles lifted and popped. The door opened again, but he wouldn't be fooled. Dante took a drink from his glass and closed his eyes, head resting on the seat behind him. Something smelt familiar…his nose twitched…the scent was a mixture of sandalwood, sweat and…Nero!

Dante's eyes shot open as the kid made his way through the crowd. Their eyes locked through the throngs of people and Nero smiled, nodding to him…but Dante glared. A waitress had stopped Nero, her hand flat on his chest as she giggled. Dante could see the boy shaking his head, trying desperately to get around her. Nero struggled and turned his back on her, but she took it as a sign and swiftly slapped him on the ass.

The kid growled, fighting desperately with himself to not turn around and throttle the bitch. He made his way to the table where Dante sat angrily, glaring at the waitress. "Sorry it took so long." He murmured, shaking hair from his eyes.

Dante grunted, dragging his eyes from the girl and casting a somewhat longing glance at Nero. "Don't sweat it kid." He sighed in relief now that Nero was there, fingering the familiar piece of cold, smooth metal in his pocket. "How'd it go?"

Nero smirked down at the table. "Not too bad actually… I came out alright, no scars."

"Good," Dante nodded feeling as if the seconds were ticking by at an incredibly slow pace. He wanted away from the public eye; wanted the comfort of his familiar shop and warm bed. "You're not…having regrets, are you?"

Once again, Nero rolled his eyes at the elder. "Like I said, let's save the deep connection for later." He slid from the booth and emptied Dante's glass; the elder watching his mouth intently. "C'mon, I wanna see that shop you promised me… and there's one last thing I have to do."

**Yay! Chapter 2!!! Are you guys as excited as me? I seemed to get some good feed back so here is the second chapter to A Half Devil's Desire. As always, I don't own Devil May Cry but I do own a Nerf Gun, two cat's, 5 books about zombies, lots of pepperoni pizzas, an orange plaid shirt, a large grapefruit, 2 Atreyu cd's, and a ticket to Hollywood Undead this Friday. **

PLAYLIST TIME!!:

Dangerous-Akon

Ain't Love Grand-Atreyu

Don't take the Love-Dre Allen Project

Black Magic Woman-Santana

Nothing Wrong-Jimmy Eat World

Take My Time-L.E.R.S Feat. Bokie Loc


	3. First Mission

_**Once again, Nero rolled his eyes at the elder. "Like I said, let's save the deep connection for later." He slid from the booth and emptied Dante's glass; the elder watching his mouth intently. "C'mon, I wanna see that shop you promised me… and there's one last thing I have to do." **_

Chapter 3-First Mission

The white haired slayer gave him a sly grin, dropping a few bills onto the table as he followed Nero out the door. _'Is he doing that on purpose?'_ He stared at Nero and hung back a moment as the kid swayed his hips. He caught up and they stopped at the bike, Nero sliding on and clamping his hands onto the elder's shoulders. They drove back to TJ Maxx, Nero grinning like a mad man as he hurried in side and quickly spotted Laura. Dante waited on the side walk, bike trembling and vibrating beneath him.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here hours ago!" She raved madly, clenching her teeth as her eyes wandered down Nero's clothed figure. Her jaw dropped when she studied his Devil Bringer, glaring at him intently.

"Fuck you, Lara; you insatiable cock holster. You are the biggest bitch I've ever met and I can't believe I wasted a year of my life in this shit hole." Nero threw his name tag at her face, bowing slightly. "May your house appear live on CNN." ((A.N. Fancy way of saying I hope a bomb is dropped on you. END A.N.)) "And may the fleas of a thousand camels infest your erogenous zones." Nero flipped her the bird and began walking back wards toward the doors.

"You can't do this!" She screamed at him, face turning purple with rage.

Nero smirked at her, backing through the automatic doors. "Smoke my pole, nubshit." With that, he climbed back on the back and grasped the elder's shoulders tightly. "That felt good."

Dante tensed under the kid's hands, revving the engine and spinning a donut out of the parking lot. The hands moved down, embracing Dante's waist and his chin rested on the elder's left shoulder. Nero let his eyes slide closed, oddly comforted by the solid body before him. Dante pressed the bike as quickly as it would go, reaching the familiar streets to his shop in just under four hours. They didn't stop, Nero dazing languidly on his back during the ride.

Finally, the bike slowed to twenty and Nero pulled his head back, admiring the old building as they stopped. Dante grinned, turning the bike off and flipping out his kick stand. "This is it kid." They climbed off the bike, Nero stretching as Dante unstrapped their bags and cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Nero asked, staring up at the second story windows.

"Trish is here." He nodded to the red Corvette parked across the street and began up the driveway. Dante kicked the doors open, earning a clucking noise from the blond demon inside.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be gone for…" Her voice dribbled away as she stood from the desk and stared at both of them. "So you finally told him, huh? I'm proud of you Dante, usually-"

A bullet ricocheted off the wall by her head and Dante placed Ebony back in her holster. "You should go." He narrowed his eyes and Trish's expression turned from one of anger to understanding, though she clicked her tongue at him again and walked toward the open doors.

She pulled Ivory from the spot on Dante's back before he realized she had snuck in behind him, and shot him in the head. "Don't fucking shoot at me, Dante." She dropped the gun to the floor and left, her Corvette peeling out violently and racing down the street.

"Agh!" He growled, tugging the bullet from his hair and throwing it across the room. Dante fell to one knee, off balance for a moment as he healed and blood soaked his silver hair.

Nero walked around the lower level, eyes wide and mouth gaping. "Jesus Dante, my flat would've fit inside your first level."

The elder gave a tired chuckle and dropped his trench to the coat rack, standing and running a hand through his damp hair. "C'mon, I'll show you to your room." Nero followed him up the concrete stairs, staring with embarrassment at Dante's ass. "It needs some work, but it'll do for tonight." He pushed the first door on the left open, gesturing for Nero to step inside.

His eyes became glassy as he smiled at the wood paneling, four poster bed, dresser and empty closet. "Fuck…" He sighed, turning to smile at Dante. The elder saw beads of salty water waiting in the corners of Nero's eye and he grinned back. "This is…I-thank you Dante."

He chuckled, patting Nero on the back as he turned away and strode towards the door. "It's no problem kid. My room is down the hall, last door on the right side. Bathroom is second door on the left; let me know if you need anything." He left Nero alone with his thoughts, closing the door softly behind him and shedding the offending layers on his way to the bathroom.

***

Nero smiled at the closed door and dropped his bag on the area rug, climbing onto the bed with crossed legs and his head resting on his arms. He could hear the water turn on and the curtain shift; Nero's stomach growled and he sighed, standing from the bed and quickly changing clothes.

He jogged down the cemented stairs in a tight black wife beater and blue boxers, making his way quickly to the kitchen. "What do we have here?" He pulled out a bottle of Jack, brushing his thumb over the label and putting it on the table. "Of course, all he has is pizza…" Nero muttered to himself, tossing a few pieces into the microwave and pressing start. _'Wonder if he has shot glasses…'_ He jogged back up stairs, pausing at the semi-open bathroom door. _'He has no sense of humility.'_ Nero raised his fist to knock on the door, glancing up and spotting his friend's reflection in the foggy mirror.

Dante leant against the shower wall, running a hand up and down his abs as water beat against his scarred skin. Nero's fist lowered as the elder's left hand tunneled around his hardened length and he let out a low moan. The teen's eyes widened as he felt muscles in his stomach contract… _'I shouldn't do this.' _He spun quickly, the floor creaking beneath his bare feet as he raced across the hallway and down the stairs.

The elder's keen hearing picked up a slight squeak of the wooden floor boards and his ministrations stopped. He turned the shower off, pre-cum leaking from his aching hard-on as he crept from the tub and wrapped a towel gingerly around his waist. "Kid?" He pulled the door open all the way and gazed around the empty hallway. _'Hm, could've sworn I heard something.'_ Dante darted to his room and quickly finished, biting the knuckles of his free hand to keep from moaning out the younger's name.

He tossed on a pair of crimson Fruit of the Loom and made his way down stairs, noticing the kitchen light was on. His nose twitched and his mouth watered…pizza! He skipped happily to the kitchen as Nero poured a shot of Jack and sat down with a plate of pizza. Only one piece remained as the kid was finishing the other.

Nero lifted his head from the shot glass and immediately turned seventeen shades of red. Dante raised an eyebrow but said nothing at the blush, reaching across the round table to the plate. "Hey!" Nero swatted his hand and grabbed the last piece from the plate, standing quickly and back to the corner after taking the shot. His throat burned with Jack and Dante gave him a, _"Are you kidding me?"_ look.

"The last thing I ate today was breakfast, besides you said I needed more meat on my bones." Dante let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"My house, my pizza…gimme." Nero shook his head, rolling the slice into a cylinder. The elder's eyes narrowed and his brow raised. "Kid, I'm only asking you once; put down the pizza."

Nero's eyes sparkled as he shoved the entire length into his mouth, then chomped down in success. Dante let out a low moan at the thought of what else Nero could fit in his mouth; then, "You ate my pizza! Give it back." He growled, crossing his arms as Nero laughed and swallowed.

"Fat chance, old man. You want it, come and get it." He swished hair from his eyes and Dante crossed the room to him, grabbing the back of Nero's neck and bringing their mouths close. His tongue darted out, licking up the line of tomato sauce that stretched from the teen's chin to his lower lip.

Nero's breath hitched, his hands clenching the counter top behind him as Dante's tongue licked along his lower lip. They stayed close for a minute, the teen's heart racing a mile a minute as their breath mingled in the hot air. "Careful what you say around me, boy. I just might do it." His hand loosened from Nero's neck and slid down his chest, pushing away as Dante turned and chugged a few swallows from the 40 of Jack. He carried it to the door, glancing over his shoulder at a stunned Nero. He hadn't moved yet, hands still clenched behind him, eyes wide, lips parted in heavy panting. "I'll be in the living room when you're done hyperventilating." He grinned and pushed his way to the living room, slouching back on the red leather couch and clicking the TV on to some Marvel movie based on a comic.

***

Nero shook his head; the tingling feeling of Dante's tongue hadn't left his skin yet. The elder's words clicked in his mind and his eyes narrowed as Nero pushed away from the counter and plundered into the next room. "For your _information_ I was _not _hyperventilating." He plopped onto the chair adjacent Dante, staring at the TV.

He let out a low chuckle and shook his head. "What ever you say, kid."

The teen growled at him, glaring at Dante through the darkening room. "And quit callin' me kid dammit."

"Sure thing, Susan." Dante smirked as Nero growled louder and stood up, aiming for the stairs. "Hey, hold it!" Dante darted from the couch and stood in front of the teen, whom glared and crossed his arms. "C'mon, I'm just trying to get your goat." He didn't move, merely continued shooting death stares at Dante with beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? Now just, sit." He pushed Nero back onto the couch, taking a seat beside the kid and stretching his arms along the back.

Nero's scowl softened after a while and his head leant back, resting on Dante's forearm. His eyes were unfocused as he wasn't watching TV but rather, mulling something over in his head.

Dante felt a strange energy coming from Nero and glanced down at his arm. Instead of dull blue it was a translucent white glow; Dante raised an eyebrow. "Penny for your thoughts, kid?" Nero glared at him for a moment but let it slide, sighing instead.

"What did Trish mean?"

Dante hesitated a moment. "Huh?"

"Trish, what did she mean when we got here? Ya know, because she asked if you finally told me then said she was proud of you…" Nero turned towards Dante, hand resting in his lap as the elder's eyes darted around the room quickly. _'He's going to lie to me.'_ Nero could see it on his face.

"Oh uh, I don't know." He faked a yawn and stood up. "I gotta sleep, see you tomorrow." He sprinted up the stairs before Nero even had a chance to protest.

'_Well, that was weird.'_ He sighed, turning the TV off and stomping upstairs to his room. _'I'll find out eventually.' _Nero lay there for a long time, unable to sleep in the lonely bed. With every passing second, Dante continued to monopolize his thoughts and the teen grew restless. "Dammit!" He threw the covers off and sat up in bed glaring at the clock blinking _3:45 am_, rubbing at his face.

"Nero?" Dante's voice floated down the hall and through his open door. "You still awake?" Said teen stood quickly, adjusting his skew boxers and making his way down the hall. Cool air hit his bare chest and back, goose bumps rising on his skin.

"Dante?" He whispered, lightly tapping on the semi-open door with his finger tips.

"Come on in." The gravelly voice answered from the other side of the door and Nero pushed it open. The elder's room was bathed in moonlight, the silver slivers dancing over Dante's bare torso as he sat up in bed; the covers resting loosely on his hips. "Something wrong with the room?"

Nero shook his head and moved forward, sitting on the end of Dante's bed. "I'm just not used to sleeping alone. Even though Kyrie and I didn't get along it was kind of comforting to know someone else was there…you know what I mean?"

The elder smirked and nodded, letting out a long sigh. "As a matter of fact, I do." They sat in silence for a moment, calming waves rolling through the room until Nero opened his mouth.

"So, are you going to answer my question about Trish?"

Dante let out an irritated sigh, glancing sideways at his friend. "I did answer it."

Nero shook his head and scooted closer to Dante, crossing his legs in the center of the bed. "Not truthfully, you didn't." The elder raised a questioning eyebrow at him, Nero grinned in response. "I'm perceptive, remember?"

That earned a growl that Nero chuckled at. "I promise I'll tell ya kid, just not now; okay?"

Nero scowled but nodded. "I'm holding you to that Dante, and I expect to have an answer within this week."

Said man laughed and ran a hand over his stomach. "So demanding…" He murmured, staring longingly at Nero who stared out the open window.

"Sorry, I'm probably keeping you up." He began to stand from the bed but a calloused hand grasped his wrist firmly.

"Wh-why don't you crash in here tonight? You said you can't sleep alone, right?" Nero nodded numbly, blue eyes dilating minutely. The warm hand disappeared from his skin and he missed the contact of another person. "I mean, if you want to." Almost too quickly he nodded, Dante pulling the covers back as the teen hesitantly crawled under them. He was scooted as far away from the elder as possible…ridiculously far away actually. Dante chuckled and reached out, pulling Nero within a foot's distance. "Don't worry kid I won't bite you…" His mouth moved over to Nero's ear and his teeth teasingly grazed the soft flesh of the teen's lobe. "Unless you want me too." He whispered almost inaudibly, a shiver running through Nero's body.

"Q-quit messin' around Dante." He turned on his stomach, the back of his head towards Dante.

'_Who's messing around?'_ The elder sighed and stare up at the ceiling, warmth radiating from the body beside him. Dante rolled to his stomach and closed his eyes, the musky scent of sandlewood enveloping him. For a moment he forgot there was an extra body and stretched wide as he yawned, left arm draping over Nero's back. He hesitated, but when Nero didn't speak up he left his arm there and settled into the warm mattress.

***

Nero felt secure, and dare he say…happy? Dante yawned beside him and suddenly a warm, muscular arm was draped over his back. Nero froze a moment, but the contact was somehow comforting. He sighed deeply and smiled; maybe telling Dante wouldn't be so hard after all… _'Pfft, who am I kidding? It'll be hell…if I ever tell him I'm gay.' _Nero fell asleep easily enough, what with the warm and comforting arm securing him to the soft bed.

***

Dante shifted, extremely groggy but waking up slowly as morning light began to slide in through the open window. He was warm and something soft rested against his chest. Finding the will power somewhere deep inside, Dante opened his grainy eyes and glanced down. A shiny mop of silver hair was in the center of his chest, hot breath flowing diagonally tickled his left nipple. Nero's right arm was draped over his waist, the fingers of his Devil Bringer clenching and opening at Dante's left hip. The elder smirked down at the boy, bringing his right arm around the kid's back and stroking his spine softly. _'I wish he wouldn't wake up.'_

His fingers wafted through Nero's smooth locks and as if reading his mind, the boy yawned and sighed. Nero felt odd, half his body resting on what felt like another body… He opened his eyes, gazing down at the abs and his arm draped over a slim waist. Fingers were gently massaging his scalp and brushing through his hair- _'Oh my god…' _He quickly pushed off Dante and stared at him with wide eyes.

Dante gazed at him, arms folding up behind his head. "What's wrong kid?"

'_Are you serious?!'_ "Uh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…you know… uh," He blushed and gestured to Dante's stomach.

The elder chuckled at him and shrugged. "Don't sweat it kid. It was kind of…nice."

"Oh," He gave a sigh of relief and fell back into the pillows. Dante winked at him and stretched, pushing the covers off and standing. _'What the fuck!'_ "You…sleep naked?"

He nodded and raised an eyebrow, facing Nero who seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes north. "Yeah, why? Have a problem with it?"

Nero stared down at his hands, a dark blush spreading over his cheeks. _'Yes, it's making me hard.'_ "Nope, just don't rape me in my sleep." He slid from the bed as Dante rolled his eyes and moved to the closet, pulling out his usual attire. He was busy fiddling with the buckles on his shirt when a fully dressed Nero stuck his head into the walk-in closet. "Are you going to tell me yet?" The elder sighed but didn't turn around.

"Give it a rest, will ya? I said I'd tell you, now bugger off."

"Pfft, asshole…" Nero glared at his back, shoving away from the door way and making his way down stairs. Nero pulled Red Queen from the wall, spinning it in a circular motion over his head, then resting the tip on the ground and revving the engine. Flames shot up her blade, power emanating from his arm as he kicked off the floor and back flipped through the air. He rolled across the hardwood floor, bringing his sword in a defensive position as Dante clapped down the stairs.

"Not bad, kid."

Nero glared at him, throwing Red Queen and jamming her into the wall. "Quit calling me kid." He said through clenched teeth, earning a rowdy laugh from the elder.

"Sure thing S-" Nero clamped a hand over Dante's mouth, staring him in the eye.

"Call me Susan and tomorrow you'll wake up with out a scrotum." He let his hand drop and Dante gulped audibly, cringing inwardly at the thought.

The phone rang, causing Nero to jump slightly to Dante's amusement. He created a fist and slammed it into the desk, sending the phone flying into the air and snatching it quickly. "Devil May Cry, how can I help you?" Nero could hear frantic shouting on the other end as Dante scowled and held it away from his ear, covering the mouth piece. "Fucking crazy bitch…" He muttered, rolling his eyes and jotting something down on the pad of paper. "Yes ma'am…no, it shouldn't take long at all…there's two of-" He glared at the phone and grit his teeth. "Ya know, we don't come cheap…" His eyes grew wide and he grinned suddenly. "Sure thing, be there with in the hour." He tossed the phone over his shoulder, landing gracefully in the cradle. "Got a bunch of Hell Hounds just outside of the town border; up for a little fun?"

Nero smirked and checked Blue Rose over, sliding her into the holster. "As always." They took Dante's cherry red 1972 Mustang Sprint; black racing stripes running down the center and a roof scoop. The ride was barely thirty minutes, arriving at a small, ramshackle hovel at the edge line of a crowded wood.

The elder slammed his door, winking at Nero across the hood of the car as he approached the front door and gave it three steady knocks. It opened slowly, a young woman appearing behind it dressed in a long skirt and peasant top. "Are you Dante?"

He nodded, glancing around. "Yes, where are the demons you told me about?" She brushed long, dark hair from her eyes and pointed around the side of the house. "Thanks. We'll be back when we're done." He slapped Nero on the back and walked onward into the thicket.

The boy stopped ten minutes later, Dante pausing and turning around with one snowy brow raised. "What-"

"Shh! Listen…" Nero hissed, eyes darting quickly around the surrounding area as his nose twitched. His Devil Bringer glowed brightly with excitement, reaching for Red Queen and bringing her to front quickly.

Dante sighed, but also smelled the faint traces of demons. "Kid, I don't hear anything."

Nero nodded, not looking at him but at the tops of trees. "I know."

Now that he thought about it, Dante was slightly on edge. There were no birds chirping in the trees, no woodland creatures darting across the ground…nothing. "It's…so quiet." He whispered, coming back to back with the boy. The air became suddenly strong, familiar and full of sulfur. Dante grabbed Nero wrist and spun him around. "There." He pointed to an exceptionally dark part of the woods; both readied their weapons as the trees began to quiver.

Dante aimed Ebony and Ivory, not blinking, not breathing… _**WHOOMP! **_Trees flew at them with great speed, forcing the two to part from each other and roll away. Dante fired rapidly at the oncoming hordes of Hell Hounds, roaring in anger as they blew apart and fell in dusty heaps.

After a few minutes and demon blood covering his denim jacket, the ground began to shake violently. Nero's eyes widened as a gigantic ravine opened up between his legs at an incredible rate. "Dante!" He screamed, trying desperately to jump to one side. His Devil Bringer flailed miserably, clutching nothing but air as he fell.

Dante heard the kid screech his name and dodged from a quick blow, using Ebony to blow the hell hound to pieces. He watched Nero wave Red Queen in the air as the ground opened up to swallow him. "No…Nero!" Dante sprinted from his crouched position towards the kid, arms stretched as far as they could. His snowy hair and a panicked look in Nero's eye was the last thing he saw. Dante dove to the edge, his arm reaching down into the black abyss of nothing…Nero's screams faded away and Dante became violently enraged. He stood and turned towards the last few demons; the master of them all appearing in a slimy black mass. "YOU CAN'T FUCKING TAKE HIM FROM ME! I LOVE HIM!" The slayer triggered, his guns blazing with twin waves of anger, tearing easily through the Hell Hounds.

The master had skin black as pitch, it moved as if covered in oil. The shape was feminine but she was easily over ten feet; Dante nearly her height at his triggered stage. She screamed at him, spiked tail slashing at him through the air. He dodged it easily, pulling Rebellion from his back and spinning as if holding Cerberus. He swiped at her many times, slashing through the oily skin and cutting diagonally from her left 'shoulder' to her right 'hip'. The demon screamed in anger, dissolving into a dark grey pool of what looked to be clotted cheese.

With great effort, Dante de-triggered and ran back to the ravine now that the demons were gone. His icy blue eyes clouded with tears, falling after Nero in the bottomless hole. "No…No!" He searched the surrounding area for anything…rope-like. A weeping willow stood ten feet away, snake-ish vines running down its trunk. He used Rebellion to slash a few strands loose, quickly knotting them together in a super long rope. The slayer tore out of his trench coat, dropping it and Rebellion to the ground and quickly putting Ebony in the waist band of his pants. The open end of the vine was tied tightly around his waist. Dante held Ivory in his left hand as he made a graceful swan dive into the abyss.

The dark swept over him, enveloping his eyes like a smooth blindfold. Dante fell with tremendous speed, gun outstretched before him as he searched with every sense. Finally, his nose twitched excitedly. Nero! It was Nero! He could smell a faint hint of the teen's dramatic scent and it left a hopeful shine in Dante's eyes. His hips were slashed with a sharp pain as the vines fought against his weight. He had fallen for at least five hundred kilometers before the vine ended and held steady.

He lay limp in the tight hold, hanging uselessly for a moment until his eyes picked up something that coincided with the stronger hint of Nero's smell. A dull, arm shaped glow emanated below him. He couldn't tell how far it was but didn't care. That blue glow gave him hope and Dante froze as he turned awkwardly in the vine-y sling…what was that smell? It was appetizing, familiar and made his mouth water. "Shit…" His eyes dilated as he recognized the smell. Nero was bleeding profusely and the white haired slayer needed to hurry if he had a chance to save the boy. A bullet ripped through the thick vine and Dante fell straight down, landing in a muscular heap beside the boy. He judged the fall from the vine to be about fifteen feet; he shrugged to himself. _'I can jump that high…even if I'm carrying the kid.'_ He rolled over, crouching over the still form of Nero. Red Queen lay dormant a few feet away and Dante picked her up, digging the blade deep into the packed ground and revving her engine.

Fire lit up the elongated space and Dante could see Nero; blood pooling from a slowly healing wound on his skull. "Aw shit, kid." Dante sniffled, pulling Nero up and over his shoulder. The teen groaned softly as the elder jumped with all his strength, catching the end of the vine in his left hand. Both guns were strapped under his waist band and Red Queen was on Nero's back; useless as a third blind eye.

Dante used both his legs and one arm to pull their weight up the vine. It seemed to take an eternity…plus a few years at that. Finally, he saw the nearing edge of the ravine and threw Nero roughly over the edge, dragging himself to the solid ground. He panted; drawing heavy breaths and rolling Nero onto his back. The wound on his head from impact had closed, blood drying in the snowy hair now.

"N-Nero…" He stuttered, two fingers pressed against the teen's neck to find a weak pulse, but a pulse none the less. "C'mon kid, you gotta…you gotta make it." Ominous clouds began rolling in, thunder booming in the back ground as if a signal to Dante. He found cover under a thicket of low trees and used Red Queen to create a roaring fire. He pushed Nero as close to the fire as possible with out lighting the kid up. Dante sat on the other side of the fire, his coat draped over Nero's still form and goose bumps rose on his arms from the cold night air. He leant against a large boulder, Rebellion lying across his lap incase any unexpected guests were to show up.

Nero moaned a few times, chest rising in shaky breath. Dante waited for hours, his eyes never leaving the teen who, after about two hours, shifted beneath the red leather. His eyes were still closed but his lips parted softly, a long breath drawing out of his mouth. The elder's blue eyes widened and he shoved Rebellion to the side, leaning forward. "D…D-dan…Dante…" His name slipped from those full lips, the teen's cracked voice echoed slowly through his mind.

"Nero, Nero I'm here!" He crawled forward on his hands and knees, sitting beside the kid. His hands lifted Nero's head into his lap, brushing stained hair from his forehead. With great effort, Nero forced his eyes open and gazed up at his companion. He watched as Nero opened his eyes, warm blue orbs enveloping his soul. "What? What is it?" He asked as the teen began to form words.

"Th-this jacket…is cold….with-with out…you in it." Dante let out a relieved chuckle and lay down beside the teen, lifting the jacket and scooting under it slowly. He turned on his side, Nero's back now pressed flush against his chest; their breathing eventually meshed into one swift movement.

'_Just be here Dante…you make a move and you'll kill everything you've worked for.'_ He kept his arms around the kid's chest, holding him tightly and enjoying the body heat though it was merely survival for the boy. His dreams that night were violent and full of blood shed, causing him to wake in the early, dark morning and pull Nero even closer before forcing himself to sleep.

**Alrighty, chappy tres! What do ya think??? A little action goes a long way in a story like this so here's some action. Read, Review…all that good shit.**

**PLAY LIST:**

**Bad Town-Hollywood Undead**

**My Immortal-Evanescence**

**Last Day Breathing-Dre Allen Project**

**Knocking on Heaven's Door-Guns N' Roses**

**Black Hole Sun-Sound Garden**

**Black Velvet-Alana Myles**


	4. Dreams and Fights

'_**Just be here Dante…you make a move and you'll kill everything you've worked for.' He kept his arms around the kid's chest, holding him tightly and enjoying the body heat though it was merely survival for the boy. His dreams that night were violent and full of blood shed, causing him to wake in the early, dark morning and pull Nero even closer before forcing himself to sleep.**_

**Chapter 4**

His throat was parched, his head ached and there was something stabbing dully into the back of his right thigh…but other then that he was just _peachy_. But, the other person pressed tightly to his back was comforting as well as the thickly muscled arms wrapped around his chest. Flashes of fighting flooded his memory, causing a slight throb behind his right eye. The sky was still shrouded in grey though it looked like the rain had passed…at least for the moment.

Nero sighed heavily and turned in the tight embrace, unable to separate from Dante's grasp…not that he had a wish to. Whatever had been pushing into the back of his thigh was gone…and now pressed against his waist band, dangerously close to- Nero's eyes widened and he moved away slightly, staring momentarily at the hard bulge behind the elder's leather pants. He blushed momentarily, wonder exactly _who_ Dante was dreaming about. Said hunter's eyes were closed, lips parted in slow and steady breath as their chests pushed against each other. The jacket was askew, thrown half-hazardly off their bodies sometime in the middle of the night. Nero smirked at the elder, bringing his devil hand up and brushing hair from Dante's closed eyes. Said hunter mumbled incoherently as his eyes moved beneath the tanned lids. "…punk bitch…" He muttered before his grip loosened and one hand came up to rub at his face. Nero raised an eyebrow at him, _'Can't be me…can it?'_ One eye cracked open, followed by the other, followed by a gleeful realization of who exactly it was pressed up against him. He smirked, wrapping his arm back around Nero's form when the kid didn't move from the one armed, loose grip. "How you feelin' kid?" He asked voice husky from sleep.

Nero shivered as the hot breath washed over his hot flesh. "F-fine, I guess. A couple aches but nothing I can't handle."

Dante's eyes slid closed again as he nodded. "Good, good…" He moved from Nero and pushed himself into a sitting position, staring at the fire that seemed to finally be dyeing down. "Let's move, I'm hungry." Nero stood with some help from Dante, his head buzzing with a dizzying sensation. "You okay?"

The teen nodded, letting Dante drop his arms and pull his coat on. Nero, convinced he was okay, lifted his right leg to take a step and promptly fell forward. The only thing he had time for was to close his eyes and wait for the hard impact.

"Whoa, kid!" Instead, wonderfully strong arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen. Nero opened his eyes and stared up at warm blue orbs full of worry. "I don't think you're ready to walk on your own." He helped the teen stand again, but draped one arm over his neck after all the weapons were secured. Nero let himself be shoveled into the car, strapped in, and watched with a slight smirk as Dante shut the door and hurried to his own side.

Just out of curiosity; "How many people have you been this nice to?"

Dante paused a moment, unsure of how to answer the question as he started the car and pulled up to the very front of the hovel. Turning to look at Nero just before he got out of the car, Dante raised an eyebrow. "How many people have you _let_ be this nice to you?"

Nero was left sputtering as the woman let Dante into the house and shut the door. He sat there for a moment, staring out the window as he honestly tried to remember. There was always Kyrie…back before Credo had died anyway, and… Dante.

His awkward feelings had increased tenfold since Dante showed up, and sleeping in the elder's arms two nights in a row hadn't made things any easier. He always knew the slayer was touchy/feely but thought it was just with the random sluts he flirted with. Turns out…it wasn't. The door swung open to reveal a grinning Dante and the young woman staring longingly at his back as he walked away. She bit her lip, waving at him as he slid into the car and slammed the door shut. Dante waved back at her, shoving the roll of bills into the center console as he started the car. "What a slut." He said, still smiling back at her and spinning the car smoothly, speeding down the road.

Nero stared out his side of the window, arms resting in his lap. "Two."

The elder's brow leveled again and he glanced momentarily at the teen. "What?"

"I've let two people be this nice to me. The other one was Kyrie, back before Credo died she was like a mother…which is really creepy considering we've slept together god knows how many times…"

He stopped rambling, much to Dante's relief. He didn't want to hear about how many people had enjoyed the fruitful pleasures of the teen's vital body. They were quiet for a few minutes until Dante sighed loudly, glancing into his rearview window. "You make two."

Nero stared at him for a moment, "Huh?"

The elder let out an exasperated sigh again. "Vergil and I used to be really close before he went psychotic and bailed on me…." Though Dante's profile was to him, Nero could easily see the pain of abandonment in the elder's eyes.

He reached out, placing his human hand on the bicep of Dante's raised arm. He squeezed gently, dropping his hand back to his lap and staring numbly out the window. "I'll only leave if you want me to."

Dante bit his bottom lip and nodded, turning his left blinker on. "Why don't we just grab a bite here?" They turned in to the IHOP, stopping the car and stepping out awkwardly into cold silence.

The waitress eyed them, staring at Nero longer than the elder would have liked. He cleared his throat loudly, drawing her attention as a smile crept upon her face. "Two?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Dante nodded, placing his hand on the small of Nero's back in case he had more problems walking. They slipped into opposite sides of the booth, Nero staring out the window with a perplexing look on his face. Dante on the other hand was staring directly at him, arms folded on the table; he glanced once around the nearly empty room. Only five other people were scattered about, chatting softly to one another. The same waitress popped up, grinning like the Cheshire cat at Nero who hardly glanced up at her. "You boys know what you want?" She asked, looking only at the teen.

"Just coffee." Nero mumbled, crossing his arms and staring intently at his napkin.

Dante nodded glumly and glared at her, "Bring two." She frowned, putting her notepad away and sulking to the other side of the restaurant. They sat quietly for a moment and Dante cleared his throat. "There something bothering you?"

Nero's eyes drifted past him to the window again, glazing over just slightly. "Is it because I remind you of him?"

The elder's snowy brow leveled, eyes widening. "Who?"

"Vergil. You said I made two, because you and Vergil used to be really close. Are you only nice to me because I remind you of him?"

Dante shook his head even though Nero wasn't looking at him. "I won't lie kid, you do remind me of Vergil but that has nothing to do with why I lo-… Why I'm nice to you." He let out a shaky sigh. _'Nice going Dante, you jackass.' _

Nero's lips were set in a straight line and his head snapped around to look at Dante. "Why then?"

'_Because I'm in love with you, ya stupid punk!'_ "I uh…look-""

"Here ya go." The girl placed two cups of coffee on the table as well as a plate of toast. "Want anything to eat now?"

Nero gazed up at her in frustration. "Bring us a plate of something hot and be gone for at least twenty minutes. That would be fucking fantastic."

Her face grew pale as she nodded and backed away. Dante chuckled softly, "Nice one kid."

He gave the elder a flat look. "Shut it old man, now answer my question."

"Ugh…" The slayer rubbed a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose just the way Vergil would if he were here. _'Ah, Vergil…you stupid son of a bitch.' _"You remind me of me, okay?" Dante shook his head and closed his eyes, hands resting on the table top. "I had a shitty child hood, I mean, my dad was the fucking Devil and my brother abandon me after our human mother died. Nearly everyone I know has stabbed me with my own sword or shot me in the head… I just want you to have a better life than I did."

When he opened his eyes Nero was staring at him with widened eyes, mouth slightly agape. Slowly, the teen slid his hands across the table, resting them on Dante's as his mouth slid closed. "So…you actually like having me around?"

The elder smirked, leaning across the table and staring at their hands. Nero's were much softer than he had imagined as his thumbs brushed over the teen's knuckles. "Yes. I like it as much as you like poking fun at my being an old geezer."

Nero blushed and looked out the window again, a soothing warmth running through his hands. "You're not that old…I just like fucking with you." They both froze for a moment, Dante's mind diving further and further into the gutter with every passing mili-second. "I mean, fucking with your mind…" Nero pulled his hands back under the table awkwardly and rolled his eyes at himself. Dante smirked at him and leant back in the booth. "Jesus Christ…you know what I mean…" His face tinted pink, only making the elder grin more. They sat quietly, the ticking of the wall clock seemed to grow louder with every passing moment until Nero sighed and pushed himself from the booth. "I gotta take a piss." He stalked to the bathroom, Dante watching his every move. His palms hit the door, slamming it into the wall with a loud thud and disappearing behind it.

Dante waited at the table, his eyes studying the dark clouds outside. "Here you go." He turned to face the meek voice. It was the same girl and she seemed to be slightly let down that there was only one of them left. "Um, is your son single?"

He sighed, letting out a dry chuckle as he met her eyes. "He's not single and he's not my fucking son." Dante growled lowly enough so that Nero couldn't hear them from the bathroom.

"Oh…oh. Oh!" She sputtered, dropping small packets of jam to the table and muttering what sounded like an apology. The girl hurried away from the table.

"Heh, nice one Dante." He muttered to himself, rubbing at his closed eyes. _'At least she'll stop hitting on him now… just better hope the kid don't find out.'_

Nero stalked back to the table after banging his head against the tiled wall and washing his hands profusely. Dante sat at the table, head resting in his hands and eyes closed. "You fall asleep on me, old man?" He let out a dry laugh and looked up at Nero, letting his hands drop to his lap. "Pancakes? I ask her for a hot plate and she brings pancakes…" The youth slid into the booth and shrugged at he picked up a fork and brought a syrupy piece to his mouth. Dante watched as Nero's lips closed around the small square and he slowly, oh so _slowly_, pulled the fork back out. "Aren't you hungry?"

Dante realized he had been staring and quickly nodded; reaching for his fork…that wasn't there. "Hn, guess they only gave us one set."

"Here," Nero passed the utensil to Dante and licked his lips. The elder nodded in thanks and cut a slightly bigger piece, shoveling it in and placing the fork back on the table. Nero snickered at him, picking up a strawberry and popping it in his mouth.

"What's so funny, punk?" Dante asked, swallowing the sweet lump.

Nero raised an eyebrow, licking the tips of his sticky fingers. "You've got maple on your chin. Saving it for later, I suppose? At least you won't have to take your dentures out for it." Dante growled playfully, pulling off a piece of the sticky cake and throwing it at an unsuspecting Nero. It glomped in his hair and fell slowly down the youth's cheek; their eyes met, Nero glaring at him. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that one you jack-in-the-fuck." Their arms tensed against the table and Dante tossed a few bills on the table, darting away from the booth at the same time as the kid.

They struggled out the door, Dante successfully crawling into the driver's seat. Nero slammed into the side of the car and jerked the door open, Devil Bringer ready to punch the elder right in the kisser. "Whoa! Wait till we get to the house or I will literally kill you for wrecking my car." Nero mulled it over a moment, then nodded and slid into the car as the engine roared.

***

"How long?" He asked, face scrunched up as he picked at the maple in his hair.

Dante shrugged and smirked at him. "Five minutes at the most; why? You eager to get your ass handed to you?"

'_By you? Sure…'_ Nero remained quiet, shocked at the thought passing through his head, and stared out the window as they finally pulled up to the shop. As soon as the car slowed he was out the door and sprinting into the double doors, flinging his jacket to somewhere in the room as well as Red Queen and Blue Rose. He could hear Dante walking slowly to the shop, thick soled boots thudding against the wooden stairs. Finally, his grinning face appeared as he took in Nero's appearance.

The elder nodded, dropping his own trench coat to the floor and opening the clasps from his leather shirt, tossing it somewhere…he didn't care. "Hey, that's not fair." Nero said, glancing at his bare chest.

"What's not?"

He put his hands on his hips and snorted. "You're arms are totally free to move."

The elder shrugged. "I'm not stopping you from taking your hoodie off." Nero glowered but slid the zipper down and let his hoodie fall to the floor, peeling his wife beater off as well. Next came his shoes, toeing them off and kicking them to the side. Dante smirked, following his actions and kicking the doors shut. "You know, that maple kind of suits you. Maybe you should be a big, fluffy pancake for Halloween, no?"

Nero growled, shaking the sticky hair from his face and charging at Dante. He shoulder the elder in the gut, sending them careening into the double doors. They splintered but didn't break, bouncing the two to the floor. Dante's hands gripped the teen's wrists tightly and held them to the floor above his head; knees pinning the youth's hips down. "Hm, that seemed awfully fast. What happened to the ass kicking you promised?" Dante taunted at the boy struggling beneath him. "Say that I win and I'll let ya up."

Nero snorted, shaking hair from his eyes. "Yeah right, do your worst old man." With that, he thrust his hips up, knocking Dante up and over his head. Nero spun on his knee and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck in a head lock. "You were saying?"

The slayer's hand gripped at Nero's forearm that was pressed tightly to his windpipe. "N-not bad…kid." He wheezed, finding an easy way out. Dante's hand slid beneath Nero's right wrist and unlocked it, throwing the kid over his shoulder to land roughly in his lap. The elder's arms locked tightly and pinned Nero's elbows to his torso. "But not good enough." Nero growled at him through clenched teeth, unable to move his arms. "Heh, now what kid?" Nero brought his head back with great force, a sickening crack resounding from Dante's face as he thudded to the floor. The teen knelt, knees upon Dante's biceps to keep him pinned fast. His hands held a tight circle around the elder's throat, cutting off air. Said man's face turned a light shade of pink, similar to Nero when he blushed.

"I've learnt some new tricks since we last fought." Nero smirked down at him, trying to subtly admire the chiseled body beneath him. "But, I guess you just can't teach an old dog new tricks; ain't that right geezer?" His neck bent, just a hairs breadth away from the elder's face now. They stared eye to eye and Dante had only one idea of how to get the little shit off of him.

His air supply was absolute zero, so his muscles had nothing to work with. The kid was good, but Dante bet he wasn't prepared for what was next. _'What else can he do, shoot me?'_ With only an inch to spare because of the hands cutting into his neck, the elder thrust his head up and smashed his lips into Nero's. The teen was stunned, his hands turning limp as Dante's warm lips meshed against his own.

'_What the fuck? What the fuck! What the fuck?!' _Nero was still as the dead on the outside but on the inside his mind was reeling from shock; exactly what Dante wanted. His arms moved up, shoving at Nero's shoulders and toppling them back wards into a reverse position. The elder sat on his companion's waist after their lips pulled away and he grinned nervously at the kid. But, Nero didn't hit him; merely laying still as his Devil Bringer glowed brightly with excitement.

"Looks like you weren't ready for that one, kid." He grinned, pushing from the floor and beginning towards the stairs, feeling quite victorious. He heard Nero grunt behind him, then dull footsteps slowly picking up speed. Dante was half way up the stairs now on the first landing, and braced himself as a solid body slammed into him from behind.

Nero grabbed the elder's shoulder and spun him around, pinning him to the wall and meshing their lips again_. 'I don't care if he kicks me out; I need to taste him again._' He could taste faint maple syrup, but mostly strong strawberries and faint vanilla custard…he had a new favorite flavor.

Dante was hesitant for a moment, his mind frozen with one thought… _'Well, this was unexpected.'_ After a few seconds his arms snaked up to the teen's slim waist and pressed their hips together. Nero moaned, slightly surprised that-

***

Something hit the side of his head; hard. "Wake up kid. We're here." The back of Dante's hand smacked him again, jostling the teen from his nap. His eyes went wide and he froze in place, the elder staring at him with a quirked expression from the car window. "You okay in there?" He knocked on the roof of the car and shook his head.

'_It was a dream…a goddamn dream.'_ Nero shoved the car door open and jolted towards the shop. "I gotta shower!" He yelled over his shoulder, dropping clothes on the way up the stairs.

Dante stood perplexed in the drive way. _'What the fuck spooked him? I know he wasn't scared to fight with me…'_ A car pulled up behind him as he began up the wooden stairs. Dante turned to stare as Trish's black Corvette screeched to a stop and said demoness stepped out.

"Hey, you busy? I have nothing to do for the next few hours." He shrugged and waved her into the shop. _'Maybe she can help me figure Nero out.'_

**Okay, four is done. Five is ready to be posted so when I receive some reviews I'll put it up. **** BTW, there will be some citrusy goodness in the next chapter if I get five reviews. ^_^**

**MUZAC LYST:**

**Feel Good Inc.-Gorillaz**

**Black Dahlia (Live)-Hollywood Undead**

**Super massive Black Hole- Muse**

**Immigrant Song- Hollywood Undead**

**You were the King, Now you're Unconscious-Atreyu**

**Paper Ganster-Lady GaGa**


	5. Showers

Okay, since you guys were soooooo sweet and fulfilled my little wish of 5 then I'll post this today. YUMMY CITRUS!!! YAY FOR DANTE!!!

"_**Hey, you busy? I have nothing to do for the next few hours." He shrugged and waved her into the shop. 'Maybe she can help me figure Nero out.' **_

Chapter 5-Showers

Nero shivered against the freezing water, urging his body to obey his mind. Sure, he'd hand plenty of dreams about the elder, some more frisky than others, but for him to have a sex dream right beside Dante was just crossing the line; even if it was just a kiss…_ 'Fuck, that's not helping. Okay, think of something else…um, Monty Python, a fake horse, coconuts, Dante holding coconuts, licking Dante's-Damn! Not helping…'_

***

"What's this website called again?" Dante asked as he leant over Trish's shoulder and stared at the page covered in words.

She grinned, quickly typing in a title and pressing enter. "It's called ."

He balked at some of the things that popped up. "A-and people have been downloading stories about the shop?"

"Well," She shrugged and clicked on a one shot; the _exact_ one shot she was looking for. "They are all under the title Devil May Cry, but most of them center on Yaoi pairings."

His eyes got even wider and he stared at Trish. "And just who are they?"

He asked, slightly incredulous. Dante had seen some pretty kinky porn in his day but never had he heard about a website where people down load their own sick fantasies about other people. She giggled, moving from the wooden chair and gesturing for Dante to sit. He did, scrolling down past the title of _I will never tell you_. He read it quickly, eyebrows rising in slight surprise. He finished, turning to Trish with a small smirk on his broad lips. "Me and Nero? People are writing about us?"

She nodded quickly and leant over his shoulder to click the back button. "Oh honey, you two are one of the most sought after couples on here. You guys have no idea what people write about…"

***

He stepped out of the shower an hour later, pulling on a pair of dark jeans and running a towel through his hair. Nero stepped onto the top landing, pausing slightly at the sound of Trish's voice.

"No Dante, the magazine said nine out of ten men prefer women with bigger tits."

He heard the elder bark a laugh and backed into the hallway, listening for a moment purely for his own amusement. "Yeah, and the tenth preferred the nine other men." Nero grinned a moment, brushing the towel over his damp chest.

"And which man are you, Dante? One of the first nine or are you the tenth?" There was an odd pause and Nero found himself holding his breath.

***

"Heh, you know the answer to that one Trish."

She nodded, taking a bite of the Pad-Thai and pointing at him with her chopsticks. "That's right, you're the eleventh one who doesn't want the woman or the other men."

He smirked and plucked at a bowl of curry. "Yes Trish; I'm the odd man out who only wants one person…"

"Have you told him yet?"

Dante shook his head and kicked off his shoes. "Naw, I figure it might creep the kid out too much."

"What would?" She asked, noodles falling from her mouth. "The fact that you're gay or…" Her eyes moved up slightly, just past Dante's lowered head to the top of the stair case. She could see just the top of a silvery mop of hair over the railing.

The slayer looked up when she drifted off, their eyes locking for a moment before he shrugged and stared back down at his food. "Both, especially the second part." He muttered, finally noticing the shower had turned off.

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "You are one of the most blunt people I know, Dante. Push aside this weird outer non-Dante shell and fucking tell him like you would anyone else." He raised an eyebrow, munching on a bite of noodles, and nodded in agreement.

***

'_What the __**fuck**__! Dante's gay?! Oh my god oh my god oh my god…'_ Nero threw his towel into the bathroom and stalked slowly down the stairs, Trish giving him a knowing look and closing her box of food.

"I think I'm gonna take off. Nero, I've got something for you in my car; walk with me?" He nodded, shoving both hands into the pockets of his jeans and following her to the Corvette. "You heard that, no?" He nodded, the cold air brushing his skin dry. "Don't ask Dante about it; just let him tell you. But if you can…let him know you're okay with it. If you really care about him it won't bother you that he's gay."

Nero shook his head quickly. "Trust me Trish, I'd be a hypocrite if I had a problem with it." She grinned at him, reaching into the back seat and pulling out a medium sized black box.

"Thought so…" She handed it to him and got in the car, tugging her door shut. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Trish winked and peeled out of the drive way.

Nero raised an eyebrow at the black box and walked slowly back up to the shop, sitting on the couch as Dante emerged from the kitchen. "Cold out there?" Dante asked with a grin. Nero looked down at his chest where his peach nipples were pert and greeting the room. The teen blushed slightly and crossed his arms over his chest, box sitting in his lap. "What's that?" He asked, perching on the arm of the chair.

The teen shrugged and ripped the paper off. "Don't know." The lid was peeled off easily enough and Nero blushed deeply at the contents of the box. Dante on the other hand began to laugh, falling off the arm of the chair and clutching his stomach. Nero flushed red and picked up the first book, reading the title aloud. "After I Get Drunk On You…what the fuck is this shit?"

Dante managed to pull himself together, plopping down beside Nero on the couch and taking the second volume from the box. "That would be Yaoi, my young friend."

Nero rolled his eyes and tossed the book back into the box, setting it aside. "Yeah, but…ugh, never mind." Nero shoved from the couch and stalked off to the kitchen, Dante following him from a distance. Nero began to make a sandwich, his back to the elder. "Dante…I gotta tell you something." He hesitated, knowing that their relationship would be different after this. "I uh…there's something that I think you should know if we're going to live together." He put the mustard back in the fridge, stalling for a moment.

"You're actually a woman?" Dante asked sarcastically, chuckling to himself and settling against the counter.

Nero hesitated, his head down. "No, but I do have something in common with them." The elder raised an eyebrow at him, and finally their eyes met. "Dante…I'm…gay."

The elder smirked and wrapped an arm around his companion's shoulders. "Well, seems we have more in common than I originally thought." Nero felt a sigh of relief escape him at the sound of Dante admitting it. His arm disappeared and Dante lifted himself to the counter. "Is that why you had problems with Kyrie?"

Nero shrugged, placing slices of meat and cheese on the fluffy bread. "That's what it was on my end; I don't know what _her_ excuse was." The elder chuckled lightly at that. "How long have you known?"

He thought for a moment, head resting against the cabinet. "The first time I thought anything of it I was nine, and I had told Vergil how pretty he was." Nero smirked, smashing his sandwich together. "He got all defensive and said that boys weren't supposed to say that to each other; never mind the fact we were brothers." He let Nero take a few bites before speaking again. "What about you?"

Nero grinned sheepishly and plucked at a piece of lettuce. "Well, I've been _pretty sure_ since I was a kid in the church…but I _knew_ when I was just barely eighteen and still living in Fortuna." Nero smirked at the memory, his cheeks flushing a wild cherry color that Dante found incredibly attractive.

"So soon? I figured you would've known when you were still in diapers." Dante grinned and Nero rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, I was pretty sure. Maybe…95% sure that I didn't like girls; it's just…there was one person that completely sealed the deal for me." He shook his head and finished the sandwich, brushing his hands off on his jeans.

"Oh, and how's that?"

The teen shook his head, eyes glazing over a bit as he stared at the floor. "It was like, when I first saw y-uh, him, everything else just sort of faded away. I've had dreams about him, and-" He glanced up, Dante watching him intently with an odd expression. "Sorry, I'm ranting."

The elder shook his head and smirked. "No sweat, kid. I know exactly what you mean."

"You do?" This took Nero by surprise, folding his arms and looking up at Dante expectantly.

"Sure…I'm not a complete asshole, ya know?" He sighed and ran a hand through tousled hair. "That first time you see them is the most intense; like your heart will explode at any minute…"

"What was it like for you? I mean, was it love?"

"Oh, yes." Dante shook his head and smiled up at the ceiling. "It was…crazy… My hands got so sweaty I was surprised I didn't drop my damned sword." He let out a low chuckle and stared at said hands. "My legs were like jell-o and I almost fell flat on my ass more than a few times. Of course, just like everyone else I know he tried to kill me." Dante grinned. "Got damned close to killin' me, you did." Nero's eyes grew wide with realization and his head snapped up to stare at Dante.

The teen processed his words, understanding who the elder was talking about. "Y-you mean…" Nero pointed to himself, mouth agape as Dante waved his hands frantically and shook his head.

Dante nodded, biting his lip. 'Which hand is he gonna use to punch me?' Nero's mouth closed as his brow leveled. The teen took a few steps toward him, grabbing Dante's hand and squeezing it tightly. "You-you have some…" Dante motioned to the side of Nero's lips where a thin trail of mustard was. He slid from the counter, hands interlocked with the teens as his head bent down and his tongue darted out.

Dante licked the bitter substance away and trailed his tongue along Nero's bottom lip; then pulled away. "Dante?" Their eyes met and Nero's hands disentangled, moving up the side of his leather shirt and into his hair. "How bout we try that again, sans mustard?" Their lips brushed together softly, Dante gripping the teen's hips roughly and pinned him against the counter. The elder sucked Nero's bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard and feeling blood pool to his tongue.

The teen growled, forcing Dante to walk backwards and slamming him through the kitchen door. It banged open with a loud thud as the two struggled with Dante's shirt, tongues battling for dominance. Nero got sick of fighting with the buckles, his Devil Bringer glowing brightly as his claws slashed through the thick leather; tearing it to shreds down the back.

"Hey!" Dante protested momentarily but Nero silenced him, driving his tongue into the other's mouth. The elder gripped Nero's biceps, shoving him backwards until his thighs hit the desk. Dante growled like a predator stalking his prey, moving forward ever so slowly as Nero smirked and panted. He shook soggy hair from his eyes, sliding one hand down his abs and unhooking the button on his jeans with a flick of his thumb. "Hm, eager are we?" Dante pushed himself between the younger's legs, hands moving around to grope the youth's ass.

"Mmm…yes." He hissed, throwing his head back as their hips rocked together. One hand supported him on the desk whilst the other moved up the elder's abs and chest, gripping his shoulder tightly. Nero's mouth moved over Dante's skin skillfully sucking and nipping at his throat.

He moaned against the youth's mouth, his own hands sliding Nero's jeans off and throwing them half-hazardly to the other side of the room. He cupped Nero's cloth covered erection; rubbing it roughly he earned a series of low moans. Nero hummed against Dante's skin, biting down hard on his Adam's apple. "Ah, fuck kid." Dante wrapped Nero's legs around his waist with only little protest. "Hey, you didn't seem to mind wrapping your legs around me when we were fighting in Fortuna."

Nero blushed, resting his forehead on Dante's shoulder as the elder carried him up the stairs and into his room. Nero was tossed to the bed like a rag doll, bouncing slightly as the elder stalked towards him, kicking off his own pants along the way. The teen smirked and eyed him with a leveled brow. "Really Dante, duckies?"

His red silk boxers were covered with pictures of tiny yellow ducks. "What?" He asked, crawling on hand and knee over Nero's horizontal form. "Are you making fun of my favorite boxers, Nero?"

The youth's breath hitched at having a half naked Dante hovering over him. "M-maybe…so what?"

He moved closer, skin brushing lightly as he straddled Nero's waist and brought his lips to the boy's collarbone. "If you are, I'll have to punish you." He nipped at the smooth skin, dipping his tongue in the hollow of his neck. His hands brushed down Nero's sensitive sides, hooking his thumbs under the elastic waist band of Nero's dark blue boxers.

"No," Nero grabbed his hands, moving them up beside his head and earning a confused look from the elder. "I've waited too long." Using his agility Nero easily flipped them over and quickly dove off the bed. He glanced over his shoulder, "Stay," and darted from the room.

Dante pushed himself up on his elbows, staring with concern out at the hallway. Finally, Nero reappeared holding Cerberus. "What in fucks name are you doing with _that_?" Dante asked, eyeing the teen carefully.

Nero smirked at him and climbed onto the bed, pushing Dante to his back. "I'm making sure you won't switch positions." Dante stared up at him as Nero straddled his chest and pinned his wrists to the wall with the Devil Arm. "Chill, I'll take it off when I'm done."

He glared as the teen crawled back down his body and smirked, pulling the duckies off carefully so as not to damage them. Nero sat back on his haunches for a moment and admired his handy work; Dante's arms stretched up and over his head. He could see every muscle flex and contract, thick erection standing proudly in the gloomy midday light. "See something you like?" The elder smirked at him, getting as comfortable as possible as Nero stared.

"As a matter of fact…yes." The youth crawled forward, hands on either side of Dante's hips as his head moved slowly down. The slayer watched him, anticipation building like an intense heat in the pit of his stomach. Nero's pink tongue darted out, licking from the base of his shaft all the way to his head.

The elder held in a moan, biting his bottom lip until blood seeped through his teeth. Nero watched Dante with fascination, his mouth bobbing up and down as his tongue swirled its way up the elder's cock. Dante felt the tip of his dick hit Nero's throat but the teen didn't gag or pull away; instead, he flexed the muscles of his throat skillfully and hummed against the cock.

'_Ah shit…he's done this before…'_ Dante panted loudly, letting out a slow hiss of pleasure as Nero eased away and let the cool air hit him.

The kid cupped his lover's sac, massaging it as his mouth descended again and took the elder in. His tongue dipped into the slit, pre-cum leaking out surprisingly soon. His teeth grazed down the shaft, nails from his Devil Bringer scratching down Dante's thigh leaving red streaks in its wake as his human hand continued its ministrations on his sac.

"Fuck!" He moaned, so close to losing it his stomach tightened in painful knots.

"Say it Dante." Nero pulled his mouth away, earning a frustrated sigh from his captive.

Dante moaned, eyes closed as he tried thrusting his hips up for any kind of contact. "S-say what?"

Nero crawled up his body, kissing Dante's pouting lips. "Say. My. Name." He slid back down, clamping his mouth around the head and suckling lightly.

The elder threw his head back in a loud moan, giving up on trying to keep them in. "Nero…" The teen smirked around his lover's cock, deep throating over and over as his throat contracted. His hand squeezed the base of Dante's erection tightly, pumping slowly as he pulled his mouth away again.

"Scream it, Dante. I want you to fucking scream my name." Instead of lowering his mouth, Nero got up on his knees and straddled the elder's waist, Dante's erection pushing against his tight hole.

The elder's eyes opened wide at the new sensation and he stared at Nero. "W-with out lube o-or anything?" He asked, still panting hard. Nero shook his head, resolve on his face. He knew it would hurt but he had waited for this so long…he didn't care. With a chaste kiss to Dante's lips he impaled himself on the elder's thick cock. Dante let out a loud cry, jutting his hips upwards to further himself into Nero. The teen settled for a moment, feeling Dante fill him completely.

The elder forced his heavy eyes open, staring up at his desire. Stuck to the hilt within the boy Dante felt a strange kind of completion he hadn't felt since before Vergil left. The youth began to rock his hips, lifting slowly at first then getting quicker, slamming down roughly on Dante's dick as his Bringer stroked his own neglected erection in time with the pummeling. "S-say it…" Nero moaned, back arched and head thrown back in a beautiful arch that forced Dante to keep his eyes open.

"Nero…"

"Louder."

"Nero," The elder was panting now, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

His lover's pounding thrusts had the bed shaking beneath them, rocking against the wall with timed thuds. "Louder!" Nero screamed, walls tightening around Dante's cock as he shot cum onto his bringer and over the elder's chest.

"_Fuck_, Nero!" Dante yelled, sure his neighbors could hear well down the street. "Al-most…" He grunted, eyes clenched shut as Nero rocked a few more times until the coil unwound itself and Dante let free his seed; spilling into the teen. Finally, his eyes locked onto Nero's rear as the kid pulled off him gingerly. Blood and semen dripped down his thighs, making his skin sticky and pink. Dante waited for his breathing to even out, watching as Nero tugged Cerberus from the wall and let him free. "You okay, kid?" Dante asked, rubbing at his raw wrists.

Nero nodded, limping to the bathroom and stepping into a hot shower. The elder stood before the mirror, not sure of Nero would let him in the shower to wash off. Instead, he turned the faucet on and ran a damp washcloth over his chest. Nero pushed the curtain aside, quirking an eyebrow at the elder. "Coming?"

His lips curled up in a broad smile, stepping in behind Nero and pulling the kid's back flush to his chest. His teeth nipped at the teen's lobe, licking up the shell of his ear. "Was it good for you?" He smirked against Nero's neck as the teen let out a chuckle, leaning his head back to rest on Dante's shoulder.

"I've had better." Nero grinned teasingly, rubbing a washcloth between his hands as it foamed.

Dante made a pained look, clutching at the skin over his chest. "You wound me kid, you wound me."

Nero rolled his eyes, shoving Dante's hand away and running the cloth over his skin. He soon dropped the wash cloth and his fingers traced all of Dante's scars, most were small but he had a few that were quite large. The tips of his fingers danced over the largest one running diagonally across the elder's peck. It was directly over his heart, a jagged line about seven inches in length. "What's this from?" He asked, Dante watching his face closely.

The elder interlaced their fingers and tilted Nero's chin up with his right hand. "My brother." Unspoken questions were in the youth's eyes but he let it go, for which Dante was grateful. He didn't want to sully the mood by talking about Vergil. The elder swept the cloth along Nero's body wiping off all traces, except for his limp, of what they had done. Nero shut the water off, tossing a towel to Dante as he ran one through his own hair and tugged boxers on his still damp body.

Dante stalked back to the bedroom, picking his own duckies from the floor as Nero jogged down stairs. "Lucky you didn't rip these!" He shouted down at the teen who merely threw a laugh in his direction.

**Well, first lemon of the story; what do you think? I thought it was cute… **** Please Read and Review. I have everything up to chapter 8 done so review review review and I'll post post post**

**PLAY LISTNESSNESS:**

**Closer-NIN**

**The Bad Touch-Bloodhound Gang**

**Birthday Sex-Jeremih**

**Smack That-Akon**

**Tear It Up-Hollywood Undead**

**You Spin Me Right Round-Marilyn Manson **


	6. Surprise!

**Chapter 6-Surprise!**

Three days. It had been three days; three awkward days of empty small talk and few battles. Nero was passed out on the couch, head phones blasting something that the elder couldn't discern. Trish and Dante played a game of pool, speaking in low voices in case the teen woke up.

"So why aren't you guys talking?" She asked, breaking and sliding the seven to a corner pocket.

Dante rubbed at the back his neck and shrugged awkwardly. "I don't know…"

"Did something happen?" She prodded, stepping back so Dante could take a shot. He mumbled unintelligibly under his breath and chalked the tip blue. "What?"

"Fuck…" Dante sighed, rubbing his eyes and bending over to pocket the ten. "We, we kind of…"

Trish shook her head, eyes wide. "Don't tell me you guys had sex…" He bit his lip and nodded, glancing at the still sleeping Nero as thunder boomed and rain began to beat at the windows. "Did you tell him how you feel?" She asked, blowing excess chalk from her queue; Dante shook his head no. "Jesus Christ, Dante." Trish sighed in frustration and crossed her arms, staring at Dante from across the table. "No wonder he isn't talking to you. He thinks you're fucking with his feelings. Let him know he's not just a fling to you…" She walked forward, placing a hand on his stubbled cheek. "There's a sweet, sincere person behind your asshole exterior…find that guy and force him out." She slapped him across the face just for the hell of it, and pocketed the eight ball. "I'll collect my winnings next week."

Dante glared at her retreating form as his cheek hissed an angry red. He eyed Nero and stalked slowly over, moving the magazine from the teen's chest and plucking the I-Pod from his jacket pocket. The screen read:

_**No Other Place**_

_**Hollywood Undead- Swan Songs**_

He quirked an eyebrow in curiosity… _'Sounds familiar…'_ He tucked the I-Pod back into its place and brushed hair from Nero's face, placing a soft kiss on the teen's cheek before shoving off to the bedroom.

***

Music still blasted in his ears as Nero moaned and rolled over, falling off the couch with a loud "Oof!" He pulled the headphones off as Deuce shouted, _**'I wanna put a fuckin flower on ya gravestone.'**_ Thunder battled outside, lighting the darkened room in short bursts. _'I'm surprised December's weather is so bad.' _Two queues were propped against the pool table, balls scattered about. Other than that there was no sign of life; Dante wasn't at his desk or passed out in the chair. "Dante?" He called out hesitantly, standing from the floor and shutting his I-Pod off. He hadn't spoken to the slayer in a few days, not since…well, he just hadn't said anything.

Dante hadn't said if they were serious or not and if he found out the slayer was just playing with his feelings…Nero would castrate the bastard with out a second's thought. He began up the stairs; Dante's door was closed with a weird pale light glowing in a thin line beneath it. He knocked softly with the knuckles of his human hand. "Dante?"

A grunt was heard from the other side, then a moment later, "C'mon in kid." Nero took a deep breath and pushed the door open to find Dante sitting cross legged on his bed, typing rapidly on a laptop.

"What ya doin?" He asked, perching on the very edge of Dante's bed, glancing at the screen.

He shrugged and closed the lid before Nero could get a good look at the website. "Look, I've been thinking-"

"What was the occasion?" Dante gave him a flat smirk and Nero chuckled lightly.

"About the other day…do you have any regrets?"

Nero's eyebrows shot to the sky; he wasn't expecting a question like that. "It depends, Dante."

"On what?"

Nero sighed and began to pace the short space. "On how you feel about me." He stopped pacing and stared down at the elder slayer. "I swear to god that if you are fucking with my head I will rip your testicles out through your nose."

Dante raised his hands in surrender. "I don't doubt it kid, and I'm not just fuckin' with you."_ 'Shit, I'm bad at this.' _"C'mere, I got something for you." Nero sat beside him on the bed, Dante wrapping an arm around his shoulder languidly. "You like that band Hollywood Undead, right?"

Nero grinned a little and nodded. "They're my favorite."

"Thought so…" Dante muttered, pulling the screen up on the laptop again. "Here…next Friday night you now have plans…with me." He smiled as Nero read through the page.

"Dante, this is a receipt for a concert." The elder nodded, placing a chaste kiss on the teen's temple. "Ar-are you saying that I get to see HU with you?" He nodded again, pleased with the sparkle in Nero's eyes. He was promptly glomped into the mattress, frantic kisses placed all over his face. Dante's arms wrapped tightly around the teen as Nero settled and curled up against the elder. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, Dante…"

He smirked. "I told you, I'm not a total asshole." Dante pulled his knees up to let the boy settle comfortably between them, chin resting on his chest.

"So…" Nero traced random patterns on the elder's black leather, glancing up to meet his eyes. "We have a date? Like, a serious date?" The elder nodded and slid his hands under Nero's jacket and hoodie, dragging his fingers down the teen's smooth back. "Do _you_ have any regrets about the other night?"

"Yes, I do." Nero couldn't hide the hurt look in his eyes as he tried to push away; but Dante held him tightly and shook his head. "Not in the way you think." Nero began to settle again, Dante's knees holding his waist tightly in case he tried to squirm away. "I regret that I didn't tell you I-…I love you…before we had sex. That was a bad move on my part."

Nero glanced at the exposed flesh of his collarbone and neck, Devil Bringer dragging soft lines along the tanned skin. "You love me?" He asked softly, staring at Dante's full lips as they parted for a breath and he let out a sigh.

"Very much, Nero." They lay still for a few moments, Nero unresponsive until Dante cleared his throat. "Are you going to say anything?"

The teen pushed off Dante's chest and sat between the elder's bent legs. His bringer dragged slowly up the slayer's right thigh and down his shin. "I don't know…I was thinking about dragging it out for three days." He raised an eyebrow and glanced up at Dante who nodded.

"Okay, I deserved that." He sat up and wrapped his arms around the youth's waist, pulling him tightly against his chest. Nero grinned at him and his own arms snuggled against Dante's back. "Make-up sex?"

"HA!" Nero pushed Dante onto his back and straddled his waist. "Were you reading my mind?" His hands slid down the black shirt, unclasping the metallic buckles with ease. Nero's tongue slid from the elder's navel, swirling around the pert nipple. His teeth-

_BRRRING BRRRING BRRRING_

"Oh, fuck me!" Dante cursed as Nero pushed off him and headed towards the stairs.

He grinned over his shoulder. "If you insist." Dante threw a pillow at the kid's head as he disappeared around the corner, boots thudding on the wooden stairs. He followed the teen down the stairs and into reception. "Devil May Cry, how can I help you?" Nero nodded, scribbling notes on a pad of paper as fingers brushed hair from his neck and a solid body pressed up behind him. "Uh huh… I see, and what does it look like?"

Dante's mouth moved to his unoccupied ear, teeth grazing the soft flesh. "You know exactly what it looks like." He murmured, hand running under Nero's hoodie to knead his flesh.

The teen shivered, bringing his head back to rest against Dante's shoulder as fingers tweaked his nipples. "Hnnn…Uhm, yes ma'am…Ung…" He moaned softly, eyes drifting closed as he fought to stay coherent. "Ye-yeah…okay, we'll be there as soon as possible." Lips kissed along the nape of his neck and down his collarbone, biting at the skin. "What, ung…what did you say?" Teeth sunk deeply into the soft column of flesh at the side of his neck; Dante began to suckle. "Oh…_fuck_…What?! I mean, uh yeah…th-there's two of us…no, I'm sure we'll be able to hand-" Nero gasped deeply as said hand slid down his skin and under the waist band of his pants, giving his manhood a hard tug. "Ha-hand-handle it…Yeah, sure…." He dropped the phone to the desk with a dull thud, arching into the welcome touch. Nero moved his hands to the button fly, popping it open and dropping his pants to the floor.

"Well done," Dante murmured softly, jerking Nero's erection roughly. "I didn't think you'd be able to hold down a conversation…though she probably thinks you're a crack head now." The teen's hands delved through Dante's hair, tugging at it as pre-cum began to leak from the tip of his cock. The elder bit into Nero's neck, crimson flowing freely as the teen moaned and bit his own lip.

"Fuck!" He let go, cum coating the side of Dante's desk and part of his hand.

"Fucking is for later." Nero growled at him, wiping blood from his hoodie and jerking his pants up.

"C'mon asshole." Nero pulled the slayer out the door, weapons tossed into the back seat of the Mustang as they took off down the street.

***

"So, what are we up against?" Dante asked, kicking his feet up on the dashboard.

"Sounded like a worm to me. She said it was big and looked like a tapeworm inhabiting the coal mines below their town."

Dante raised an eyebrow and sat up, letting his feet drop to the floor boards. "What does it look like?"

"She said it had a tail like a fern plant, a bunch of legs, a big clamp for a mouth and it was glowing blue…and it looked like it could fly almost." The elder lurched in his seat, hand gripping the door tightly as they sped through rain. "What's wrong?" Nero asked, glancing sideways at the elder.

He shook his head. "Nothing." _'That sounds like a Gigapede….last time I saw one of those fuckers was at Temen-ni-gru…'_ He gasped, knuckles turning white. "Vergil…" He breathed, eyes closing in disbelief. _'Swear to Dad, if he has anything to do with this I'll let the kid hold him down while I stab him.'_

***

"Wake up old man, we're here." Nero smacked the back of Dante's head, roughly waking the elder and receiving a grunt.

Grabbing their weapons, the men found the mouth of the cave and stood before it. A bellowing growl rumbled from the depths, sending a hot blast of air at the half demons. "Lovely welcoming party." Dante murmured as two Blitz materialized before them. The Blitz darted quickly in separate directions as Dante let out Ebony and Ivory with twin waves of fury.

The Blitz on the right shot electricity through the air, zapping at the area where the elder slayer used to be. He was now in the air, spinning wildly upside down as he shot.

Meanwhile, Nero was diving to the left trying to avoid blasts pouring from the Blitz. Red Queen lit up with flame. He jabbed with a stinger but the Blitz moved so quickly he missed. Nero growled and Triggered, spinning into a Vortex. He went down into a hell dive, becoming a living bomb that sucked in both Blitz and nearly Dante, but the elder dug his sword into the compact ground and held on tight. The Blitz exploded furiously, demon blood and goo blasting over the slayers. Nero detriggered, wiping a globule of blood from his hair as Dante chuckled.

"Heh, not bad kid." He slapped Nero on the back and continued forward, further into the dark cave.

Nero grabbed his arm, walking up front. "I'll go first." His arm lit up brightly, illuminating their path with Dante beside him. Bones littered the walk, skulls stuck fast into the walls.

Nero paused mid-way with an odd expression on his scrunched up face as dust littered the air. "Ah-choo!" He snapped down and sneezed, shaking his head with wide eyes and continuing to walk.

"If you plugged your nose and your mouth while you sneezed, would it come out of your ears or would your head explode?" Dante asked, dragging his fingers along the walls.

The younger chuckled and patted Dante on the shoulder. "Learn from your parent's mistake, use birth control!" Dante glared at him but followed, the cave opening to a wide cavern. There it was, spinning through large holes drilled in the cavern walls. "Hey, isn't that like the one you fought at-"

"Temen-ni-gru…Yeah, I had a feeling that fucker wasn't dead." Dante pulled Ebony and Ivory out, aiming them at a hole in the wall. "Word of advice kid, don't trust anything that bleeds for five days and doesn't die." The Gigapede burst from the wall, immediately hit by two waves of bullets from Dante on the ground. Nero was running up the wall, Red Queen in hand as he back flipped onto the Gigapede's head. It fell from the air, slamming to the ground with an angry yowl as Nero jammed his sword through the neck, pinning it to the ground.

Dante chuckled, walking forward and putting his twin guns back into their holsters. He pulled Rebellion from his back, kneeling in front of the Gigapede's _"face"._ "I'm smiling. This should scare you." The elder slammed Rebellion into the jaw, pinning it closed.

Nero's Devil Bringer glowed brightly with excitement. "Quit talking to the goddamn worm, Dante. Kill it already or I'm gonna do it for you."

He sighed, standing back up and shooting the thing once, it yowled. "Ya know if worms had guns, birds wouldn't mess with them."

The teen rolled his eyes and jumped down from the back of the demon, pulling Red Queen out. "Be kind to your mind, Dante. You'll miss it when it's gone." Nero did a 180, extending his Devil Bringer and closing it tightly around the throat.

"Hey!" Dante slapped him on the back of the head and shot a few more times. "If I want your opinion I'll read it in your entrails." Pulling Rebellion from the head, Dante jumped up and sliced the head and body in two.

"Did your parents ever ask you to run away from home?"

"Well, they almost lost me as a child but they didn't take me far enough into the woods."

Nero nodded, unsurprised as the Gigapede disintegrated into a mass of goo and dust. "Everyone has problems and issues, but I think you are number one on everyone's list."

They walked back to the car slowly, Nero flexing his arm as it began to dim in color. He frowned at the ground as they stalked closer; Dante slung an arm around his shoulders. "Smile kid, it's the second best thing you can do with your lips."

Nero raised an eyebrow at him, shoving Dante away. "And the first would be?"

The elder winked at him and slid to the driver's side. "Oh, I think you know." The teen continued to stare at his arm on the way home and Dante cleared his throat. "What's wrong kid?

He shrugged, hand feeling stiff. "I'm not sure what's wrong, but it's probably your fault."

"You're the reason my handle on life broke." The teen raised an eyebrow at him and let his arm alone, not noticing when the ache went away and it glowed a bright blue.

"And how's that?"

"You made me multi-task and my brain fried."

Nero laughed. "Made you multi-task?"

"Yeah," Dante nodded, turning the wheel and slowing as they got closer to the shop. "I can now talk and piss you off at the same time."

"Oh Dante, I think you perfected that one on Vergil when you were five." The elder chuckled and put the Mustang in park, turning the car off and stepping out.

"Perfected what on me?"

Both of their heads snapped towards the voice where a spitting image of Dante stood at the door. Though his shoulders were not as wide and his frame a little more feminine, Nero knew exactly who it was. He had only heard Dante speak of Vergil a few times but his gut clenched at the thought of him.

"Vergil," Dante's voice quavered and Nero longed to pull him close…but they were on opposite sides of the car so he stayed put. "What are you doing here? I-I thought…"

"Though I was dead? No, merely postponed my destiny for a while." He turned to Nero who stood dumbfounded, arm as bright as the sun and the same color as Vergil's coat. "And you have something that belongs to me. I want it back."

"No!" Nero darted in front of Dante, pushing the elder further behind him. "You're not taking Dante away from me." He gasped a deep breath, angry tears threatening to spill over his cheeks.

Vergil raised an eyebrow at Dante who peeked around Nero's head and smirked. "I was talking about Yamato…but what should I know that you are not telling me, Dante?"

"Uh, look," Dante pushed around the kid and took Vergil by the arm, dragging his brother towards the shop leaving a slightly embarrassed Nero to trail behind and into the shop. "Maybe we should talk."

"Uh, I'll be in the shower." Dante and Vergil stopped in front of the desk. "Let me know if you need me." He gave one last glance to Vergil before pecking the younger twin on the cheek and darting up stairs.

The door closed to the bathroom and for the first time in years, Dante blushed and was unable to look his brother in the eye. "I guess he's got two things that don't belong to him." Vergil said evenly, flinging his coat back and settling against his brother's reception desk.

He scowled at Dante, the younger smirking and wrapping an arm around Vergil's shoulders. "You know Verge, when I'm feeling down I like to whistle…It makes the neighbor's dog run to the end of his chain and gag himself."

The elder rolled his eyes and stood, brushing his brother's arm off. "When were you planning on telling me you were having toys live with you?"

Dante balked. "When were you planning on telling me that you were alive?" He processed the rest of the remark. "And Nero's not a toy!"

"Oh, I see." Vergil stripped his gloves off, tossing them to the coffee table. "So you love him, do you?"

He nodded, scratching at the back of his neck and locking eyes with Vergil. "Yeah, I do."

"More than your own brother?" His twin asked sharply, unbuttoning his long jacket and tossing it to the coat rack.

"Verge, you know it's not like that."

"So, did you stop to think for seven years and just forget to start again?" His vest was undone now, following his jacket on the coat rack. Dante hardly noticed his slowly undressing brother what with the argument…Vergil was counting on that. "Are you fucking him?"

"Oh, oh ok. I know what this is about…you've been celibate for seven years in hell and you were hoping for a quick fuck here. Look Vergil, sex is like air; it's not important unless you aren't getting any."

A sharp click was heard on the stairs. "Is that why you screamed my name?" They both looked up to see an angry Nero standing at the landing. "Just a quick fuck…I see. Thanks for coming Vergil; you can take your brother with you when you leave." He turned on heel and tromped back up the stairs to his room.

"Nero, that's not what I mean!" He yelled up the stairs, Vergil tossing his undershirt to the corner.

"Congratulations, you broke it off with him unintentionally and now you can come with me."

Dante glared at him, hands clenched in tight fists. "You can thank your lucky stars that everything I wish for will never come true." He marched quickly up the stairs and flung the door open, Nero pulling his red zippered hoodie on but not closing it. "It's not like that, Nero. I was trying to calm him down-"

A hard punch landed across his left eye. "Don't fuckin' lie to me, Dante."

"I'm not!" He shouted, shoving Nero back into the wall and keeping both hands on the teen's bare pecks. "I'm not lying to you, Nero. I LOVE YOU!" His hands slid down to the teen's bare waist, encircling it and resting his head on the youth's shoulder. "I'll prove it, but not right now." He kissed the pale column of flesh beside his head and turned around, walking towards the door.

"Dante," Nero grabbed the elder's shoulder with his Bringer, turning Dante around to face him. The youth's mouth was in a hard line, but his hands softened as he pulled Dante close and smoothed his lips over the elder's. Nero's tongue darted out, brushing along his lover's bottom lip as his hand moved down the bloodied leather and cupped the cloth shrouded bulge.

"Mmmph…" The elder moaned loudly, pushing his hips against the youth's slowly retreating hand as his cock hardened.

Nero's teeth grazed Dante's ear as the elder panted softly. "Now go get rid of him." He pushed Dante towards the door and smirked at the reluctant half-devil.

The door closed on his face as Nero smiled and disappeared behind the wood. _'Great, now I'm hard and I gotta deal with a pissed off sociopath…fucking fantastic this day is.'_

"History teaches us that men behave wisely after they have exhausted all other options. Are you ready to come with me Dante? Or do you have something more foolish to do than hang around with that child?" Vergil stood half naked in front of Dante's desk, hands clasped behind his back…at least that's what Dante figured.

Dante cast a long look at Vergil and crossed his arms with a thick, forced smile. "Sometimes I need what only you can provide…your absence." His twin glared, clasping the weapon tighter behind his back if it was to be needed. "Vergil, if you find it hard to laugh at yourself then please let me know; I'd be happy to do it for you."

The elder twin started forward and growled deeply, summoning energy in a blue whirlwind over their heads. "You have delighted that boy's fantasies long enough." He sent the translucent energy forward, locking magical manacles around his brother's wrists and ankles as he slammed into the wall beside his desk.

Dante growled and rolled his eyes. "Don't start this shit again, Verge. Just take your sword and leave us alone if you're going to continue being a sociopath. I don't know what your problem is but you needa fix it." Vergil glanced at the stairs but Nero made no appearance.

"It is not necessary to understand things in order to argue about them." The elder twin tugged his belt off, sending his brother's leather chaps off with a blast of blue energy.

"Hey!" Dante's eyes grew frantic as Vergil smirked at his struggling brother.

"Fight it all you want; you can never break my magic Dante." He moved closer, fingers' sliding down the younger's skin. "Go ahead, call for your little toy; I'll take care of him too."

"No, you keep him out of this!"

Vergil smirked; staring at his brother's semi-hard on, peeling the red boxers off and leaving them in a heap. "Ah love, a temporary insanity. Don't worry, you'll forget about him quickly."

"Stay away from me, Vergil!" He struggled mutely, holding back a traitorous moan as his brother's hand stroked his cock.

"It's never too late to go wrong Dante." He whispered, licking along the younger twin's jaw line.

The captive shivered, thinking of Nero upstairs. _'Please, please don't come down now kid.' _"Whoever told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice."

"What, you don't miss this?" He tugged harshly with tunneled fingers and bit at the younger twin's neck. "Oh Nero! Why don't you visit with us?"

"NO!" Dante screamed and thrashed against the holds wildly as the teen's boots clicked along the hallway and he appeared at the landing fully dressed.

His eyes widened when he saw a smirking Vergil standing before a chained up Dante. The youth's Bringer glowed brightly with rage as he hiked over the railing and landed with a loud thud on the hard wood floors. "Get off of him." Nero growled viciously, pulling Red Queen from the wall and revving her engine.

"Nero don't-" Dante warned but was abruptly cut off with another blue clamp around his mouth.

"Please brother, let the child make his own mistakes." Vergil sneered, retrieving Dante's sword since he still hadn't gotten Yamato back. "Give me my sword and my brother, and I will leave you alive."

"Pfft," Nero barked a laugh and shook hair from his eyes. "Bring on your worst."

Vergil circled the teen, glaring at the youth. "Experience is a wonderful thing. It enables you to recognize a mistake when you make it again…but I suppose you wouldn't know anything about experience." He shot a bolt of energy at the teen's head, Nero dodging just by a hair's breadth. Dante let out a muffled scream as he ripped his arm from the socket and pulled it from the translucent manacle. Vergil turned just for a moment to glance at his younger brother, Nero using the momentary distraction to lunge.

He tackled the powerful half-devil, stabbing Red Queen through the man's heart and quickly summoning Yamato. Nero threw Vergil into the wall, pinning him a foot above the ground through the stomach with the elder man's own sword. With the distraction of pain, Vergil's concentration narrowed and Dante dropped to the floor when the energy disappeared from this wrists and ankles.

"Dante, your sword!" With little amount of gathered strength, the slayer threw his discarded sword to Nero who pinned the blue twin's arms above his head with it. Through the palms it went, piercing the bone with a sharp hiss of pain.

"You are vile scum, brother." Vergil hissed as Nero helped Dante up from the floor and let him settle against the desk.

Dante glared at him. "Go back to Hell, Vergil."

"I'll see you there."

Nero shot the wall hang a dirty look but turned his attention back to Dante. "I have to set your arm quickly or it will heal out of place." He placed one hand on the elder's shoulder, the other hand gripping his elbow. "One, two-" _SHOVE_

Dante let out a short shriek and clenched his jaw tightly.

Nero stood with a grimace on his face, walking towards Vergil hung on the wall like a decoration. "I'll rip your goddamn head off if you touch him again! The only reason I don't is because you're still his brother."

Vergil rolled his eyes, watching as Dante brought Rudra and Agni over, pinning Vergil's ankles to the wall with each of them. "I'm not listening, but keep talking. I enjoy the way your voice makes my ears bleed."

Dante tugged his leather pants back on and slung the jacket over his shoulders. "You could do me a favor and shut the fuck up, Verge." The younger twin struggled with the left sleeve of his jacket, wincing as his healing shoulder moved. Some how, the slayer lost balance and slipped back wards, slamming his head into the corner of his desk.

"Are you always this retarded or are you making a special effort today?"

"That's it, I've had enough of your smart ass comments." Nero came back from the kitchen with a roll of duct tape, slapping many layers over the blue twin's mouth. He smirked and nodded at the perturbed expression on Vergil's face. "Better."

Dante smiled in agreement and stood before Vergil, looking up at him. "You sound better with your mouth closed." He could read the _'eat shit and die' _look in Vergil's eyes and grinned in return. "Nero and I will be upstairs, wait here like a good watch dog will ya?" He wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders and began towards the stairs.

"Wait, shouldn't someone watch him? I mean, given enough time he could probably figure out how to get out. We need to keep an eye on him till we figure out what to do."

Dante let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, I guess. It's just…I wanted to finish what we started before we left…" The elder wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and nudged the youth towards the stairs.

"Well god, how could I refuse?" Dante smirked to himself. "No thank you." His smiled fell.

"C'mon kid! We'll call Trish or something, she can babysit him."

The teen rolled his eyes. "We are not going to have Trish babysit your brother while we fuck up-stairs."

An idea grew quickly in Dante's mind and the smile slid back into place as he faced the youth and wrapped his arms around Nero's waist. "Then we'll do it down here."

Nero gave him a flat look. "I thought I had seen the pinnacle of stupid…then I met you." He began to pull away but Dante tightened his grip, arm less painful now.

"Aw, come on kid! We'll put a blind fold on him if you're embarrassed about it." The youth sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _embarrassed_, Dante." Vergil sneered at them and Nero caught it, suddenly feeling that he needed to show up his lover's brother. "_Fine_," He tugged at the slayer's hair, pulling them into a rough kiss. His lips sliding along the same trail Vergil made earlier, but with a much different feeling to Dante. He actually _wanted_ this one. "_Fuck me over the desk and scream my name_."

The slayer felt a shiver run up his spine as Nero's hands slipped over his healing shoulder and pushed the heavy coat to the floor…

"Dante, hello?" He waved a hand in front of the elder's face whom seemed to have spaced out for a moment.

"What? Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I said grab the bandages from the desk and yell my name if you need me. Now go shower."

Dante sputtered, realizing he had spaced out and changed Nero's words around. "B-but I thought we were gonna have sex down here."

Nero barked a laugh and shoed Dante up the stairs. "You're not that lucky and I'm not that desperate." The elder grumbled under his breath as he trudged up the stairs and into the bathroom.

**Alright, so this chapter is a bit longer then the others but I doubt you guys mind it, yeah? I would like to thank my new friend who doesn't have a FF account yet *ahem ahem* for fabulous story ideas. Anyways, thanks to ****dae_nite1488**** on aim. Dae, you're the best! And don't worry, the uber possessive Dante will be here soon. That chapter is done so just review and it will be posted in 8.**

**Listy-List of Music-ness:**

**El Urgencia-Hollywood Undead**

**No. 5-Hollywood Undead**

**Hurry and Wait-Pitbull**

**Temperature-Sean Paul**

**Tainted-Slum Village**


	7. Punching Bag

_**Nero barked a laugh and shoed Dante up the stairs. "You're not that lucky and I'm not that desperate." The elder grumbled under his breath as he trudged up the stairs and into the bathroom.**_

Chapter 7-Punching Bag

Nero stood, hands on his hips, smirking up at a half naked and bleeding Vergil hanging on his wall. "And now we know why some animals eat their own children." Nero ripped the duct tape off just to hear the satisfying _rip_ of tape against skin. "How you feelin? Can I get ya anything? Perhaps another sword to jab through your goddamn throat." He growled and Vergil spat blood on the floor.

"A sharp tongue does not mean you have a keen mind, boy." Vergil sneered at Nero, his hands aching around sharp metal. "You are not even beneath my contempt and I will strike you to the deepest abyss when I am free. I've fought my way out of Hell and you alone cannot keep me here."

Nero nodded, pulling his jacket off and tossing it to the coat rack. "I understand why you don't like me, Verge. You have inferiority complex, and it's totally justified! But if you just did some soul searching, you might actually find one. Now excuse me, I'll be right back." The teen jogged to the kitchen, grabbing a lowly slice of pizza from the fridge and returning to reception. Nero sat at the desk, feet kicked up on the desk as he munched on the pepperoni and stared at Vergil hanging on the wall.

After a few moments Vergil snorted at him and struggled on the wall. "What _are_ you staring at _child_?!" He hissed violently, saliva spewing from his vehement hole.

Nero shook his head and chewed. "I'm just trying to picture you with a personality." The half devil growled at him in frustration as the shower shut off and Dante appeared on the landing, running a towel through his hair.

He grinned at Nero and pecked the teen on the lips as he made his way to the kitchen. "Miss me, babe?"

"Oh yeah, you're brother and I were just having a nice little chat. Has his sense of humor always been so dry?" He smirked when Vergil growled again.

"Nope, he used to be fun. But that was before he turned into a sociopath." The younger twin appeared again, sitting on the edge of the desk in his boxers and holding a can of beer. "Wasn't it Vergy?"

The elder twin spat in his direction. "I was wrong about you Dante. You don't deserve our father's power. That disgusting punk is just like you in every despicable way and I cringe at the thought of being related to you."

"Aw, now you don't mean that. As much as you hate me, you couldn't kill me Vergil. Just like I couldn't kill you…now that's not to say _Nero_ can't kill you…" Said teen smirked and crossed his arms. "And just to let you know, if you open your mouth again with out being spoken to I will let Nero beat the shit out of you."

Vergil began to laugh then, his head lopping to one side as he smirked at the teen. "As if he could do any serious harm to me. You've got me pinned to a wall and I'm still speaking."

"That is only because our father was the fucking devil; it's got nothing to do with your special magic Vergil." Dante rolled his eyes and moved to the couch. "And try not to be so humble next time; you're not that great." Nero raised an eyebrow at Dante who sighed and nodded. The teen smirked, clenching his Bringer into a fist as he meandered over to their new wall decoration.

Vergil's eyes widened marginally, his head turning to the side. "You wouldn't-" The glowing Bringer slammed into his face with such force it cracked the wall he was hanging on. Vergil felt his skull shatter in at least seventeen places, brain jarring in his head and bright spots danced in front of his eyes.

Dante sighed. "Just one more time, kid." Nero nodded, letting his fist blast into Vergil's head again. Blood covered his hand, sliding down his forearm as the man's broken bones crackled beneath split skin. "I told ya Vergil…but you wouldn't listen." Nero washed his hand off and sat back down next to his lover.

The elder twin on the other hand sputtered loudly, spitting blood and saliva onto the wooden floors. His jaw ached horrible and he couldn't even set it properly! Vergil moaned, head slumping forward as blackness enveloped his brain and his body became heavy. Distantly, he heard his brother's voice but the words didn't make sense to his jumbled mind.

"_Is he out…?"_

***

"So is he out yet?"

Nero glanced at him once more and nodded, putting one finger to the man's forehead and nudging it. "Oh yeah, he's out cold. I don't think Vergil will wake up for at least ten hours." He felt hands touch his shoulder blades, smoothing down over his back and wrapping around his waist. "Dante? Are you thinking what I'm thinking that I think that you're thinking I'm thinking because if you think that I think what I think I'm thinking then we've got a problem?"

Teeth grazed his ear and a tongue lavished at his neck, fingers grabbing his hips roughly. "And why would this be a problem?"

Nero's head lulled backwards, resting on the elder's shoulder as his exposed skin was attacked by teeth. "We need to figure out what to do with your brother." His hands moved up and gripped Dante's thick locks of silver.

"Mm hm…" He agreed faintly and pulled the teen backwards towards the stairs. "Later though." His lover mumbled something that was faintly disagreeable, but turned and followed Dante anyway. They moved towards the small living room, Nero hooking his elbow around the elder's neck.

Dante pushed the younger backwards until his knees hit the couch and they fell, Nero taking the elder down on top of him. His hands slid under the teen's hoodie, struggling a moment to pull it off so he could run his palms freely over the hot flesh. Dante ground their hips together earning a low growl from his young lover. "Mn…Dante." He moaned, biting at the corner of the elder's jaw. His hand gripped the back of Dante's head, smoothing their lips together and dipping his tongue into the other's mouth.

The elder's hands moved down heated flesh, tugging at the belt and sliding Nero's jeans from his waist. Dante used the teen's momentary lapse in focus and dominating the young tongue, grinning against his mouth.

"Ung…not f-fair." Nero mumbled against the elder's hot skin of his shoulder, moving his Bringer down Dante's chest and pushing the boxers from his thighs. A new erection pushed against the flesh of his stomach and Nero gripped it tightly, jerking his hand in timed rhythm with Dante's movements.

The elder nipped harshly at the teen's lower lip, lapping up the blood that seeped quickly from the wound as Nero purred against him and sucked a mark up on the column of tanned flesh. Calloused fingers played at Nero's pert nipples, causing him to arch and toss his head back into the couch; he bit back a sharp moan. Dante licked at the boy's collarbone and brought his mouth to the shell of Nero's ear. "I want to hear _all _the sounds you can make, Nero."

The way his name rolled off of Dante's tongue made him painfully hard. The husky voice slid into his head and made his brain swell with lust. "Kh…enough with the foreplay; fuck me already old man." He moaned, wrapping his calves around the elder's waist.

"No prepping?" He asked, slightly wary about hurting the boy even though he had a quick rate of healing. Nero shook his head quickly, grasping Dante's length and positioning at his entrance; his hips pushing up. The elder chuckled, and the younger slayer moaned softly as a calloused hand wrapped around him again, before the elder started to push into him. Nero clenched his teeth and swallowed, the pain slightly outweighing the pleasure this time since he hadn't been prepared for the thick erection.

Dante on the other hand gave a low growl, as he moved slowly trying to locate the bundle of nerves inside his partner. _'It should be right-' _"Ah!" Nero gasped loudly when electricity bolted through his prostate and up his spine. His human hand slipped into the silvery locks and pulled at them roughly, arching to meet every one of the thrusts. Dante smirked against the younger man's chest, claws digging into his shoulder blade as red streaks followed in its wake. He hissed in maniacal pleasure at the pain and kept at the angle, sure to hit Nero's bundle of nerves every time he thrusted. His tunneled fingers tightened slightly around the youth's cock, picking up speed.

Nero arched into the touch, hips meeting for each pummel of pleasure. The teen's claws tightened on the shoulder, blood seeping from the wounds for just seconds before they healed closed. The elder purred, enjoying the rough treatment and slicing pain Nero was inflicting. "H-harder!" The teen moaned beneath him, eyes shut tightly as stars exploded before him.

***

Vergil's head began to throb with all the noise grabbing at his ears. He was surprised to be awake so soon after the pummeling Nero had given him. Voices were becoming clear as he shook his head and cracked open one swollen eye.

"H-harder!"

He could see blurry shapes of Dante and Nero fucking on the couch, his heart beginning to ach as terribly as his head at the sight. "S-say my name." Dante ordered and Vergil could just barely remember when his younger brother had been that demanding…he missed it terribly.

***

For once; the teen obeyed and screeched his lover's name with every powerful thrust. "DANTE!" Sticky beads of essence spilled over their abs as he screamed in pleasure, walls clamping down around his lover's cock. The elder growled in an animalistic manner as muscles clamped down around him, sending his body over the edge as the coil in his lower stomach snapped. His hot seed spilled into the young man beneath him as a low creak echoed in the back of his mind.

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH TO BE A DECORATION FOR YOUR WALL! FIND A GODDAMN BEDROOM!"

Dante let out a chuckle, letting his forehead rest on the younger man's shoulder as their panting subsided and Nero brushed hair from the elder's eyes. "Are you happy now?" He asked, kissing the side of Dante's sweaty temple.

"You have no idea." He smirked and licked a line from the younger's nipple to his throat, biting down on his Adam's apple. "But I don't think our guest is very pleased." He rolled off Nero and tugged his boxers back on, sticky semen drying on his previously clean skin.

"Get me down from here!" Vergil struggled against the wall numbly, blood still dripping from his slowy healing wounds.

Nero raised an eyebrow and strode over to him, hands on his naked hips. "Should I give him a sleeping pill?" Dante sighed but nodded, gathering their clothes from the floor and standing at the foot of the stairs. "You really should take a nap." He whispered, Bringer clenched in a tight fist as Vergil's swollen eyes widened slightly in protest. The punch came quickly and was more painful than the first two, slamming directly into his forehead. Nero heard a satisfying crunch as the skull fractured yet again beneath his knuckles and Vergil passed out immediately. "Good," He nodded and stalked back to Dante, the elder following him up stairs.

"You do know you're still naked." Dante stated, grinning at the bare ass in front of him.

Nero paused at the top of the stairs and glanced over his shoulder. "You complainin' old man?"

***

The elder twin stirred on the swords impaling him, finally waking up with a monstrous head ache. Blood ran in front of his swollen eyes and down his chest, pooling beneath him on the floor. Glancing around the room with difficulty, he located a glowing red clock on the desk blinking _10:47 am_. 'Oh god, I've been out for nine hours. I have to get out of here.' No matter how much he twisted, Vergil couldn't pull the swords from the wall. Too many were stuck fast in the thick wood for him to escape.

He paused a moment, listening intently past the sound of pattering rain to shoes clicking on the front steps. The handle of one door turned slowly, too slowly for it to be one of his brother's friends. It opened and a head of dark hair popped up around it, dark eyes surveying the room and stopping with surprise on Vergil. "Please, you have to get me down." He hissed at the dark figure that moved not so quietly into the room and closed the door. Vergil's eyes widened again; it was a girl!

"Nero did this to you, didn't he?" The girl below him hissed, staring at the swords stabbing him into the wall. Vergil nodded frantically as her tiny hands gripped Agni and Rudra; they sputtered in protest as she tugged them from the wall and dropped them to the floor.

"Dante!"

"Come quick!"

"Dante, intruders are here!"

The twins shouted loudly attempting to get the younger twin's attention. "Hurry up with those." Vergil murmured quickly, feeling his ankles begin to heal slowly. Next, she gripped the one through his chest and planted both feet firmly on the wall beside him, pulling at it with all of her might until it loosened and she fell to the ground

***

"What the hell are those two shouting about now?" Dante grumbled, rolling a sleeping teen off his arm and pushing himself from the bed. The elder pulled on a pair of black sleep pants, nearing the door as Nero moaned and cracked an eye open.

"Dante…come back to bed."

The slayer shot him a wink, "I'll be right back kid." He tightened the strings and bounced down the hall, eyes widening at the sight below him. Vergil was nearly free as a hooded figure stood up on a chair and tugged at Rebellion through his hands. "Hey!" The figure looked up at him but the clouds and hood prevented him from making out the face. "You wanna leave that alone? It took me a long time to decorate this place."

The sword was so loose all Vergil had to do was jerk his hands and he was freed. Dante yelled in protest, jumping over the balcony and landing with a heavy thud on the wooded floors. He grabbed for the nearest weapon, happening to be Agni and Rudra who were still shouting. "Where's Nero?!" The hooded figure screamed and Dante recognized the voice.

The teen heard his name roll of a female's tongue and he jumped from the bed; pulling on a pair of jeans and his denim trench coat in a hurry. "What's going…on…" He stared wide eyed at the first level of the shop. A bloody Vergil was now gripping Rebellion in one hand, heaving angry breaths at Dante who was holding Agni and Rudra, both shouting loudly. The last figure was in a dark cloak, and everyone turned to stare up at the newest member of the party.

"There you are." The hooded figure breathed, pushing her cloak off and letting it drop to the floor. She stood clutching a short dagger in what was once a white dress. The bottom was snagged and torn, revealing black riding boots smudged with dirt and mud.

He met her eyes and gasped. "Kyrie! What are you doing here?!" Slowly, Nero made his way down the stairs and into the living room to stand before her.

"I told you I would get you back for leaving me." She hissed moving quickly with her right hand. Nero was stunned, he couldn't move and the sharp double blade of the knife pierced the hollow of his left shoulder.

Dante began to laugh behind her. "You know that won't kill him, right?" Nero began to feel dizzy, eyes rolling back into his head as his knees gave way. "Hey…hey what the fuck!?" Dante tried to rush forward as Nero collapsed, but his skull was struck with a powerful blow by his brother. The younger twin collapsed in pain, stars shooting before his eyes as Vergil lifted his brother over his shoulder and grabbed his clothing quickly.

"Ah, Yamato…" Vergil snatched his sword from the collection of Devil Arms on the wall, sliding it into the sheath. The three ran out the door, leaving a writhing Nero on the floor as foam began to spill over his lips.

***

"Where are we going?" Vergil asked, fully dressed in the front seat of Dante's Mustang. Kyrie had let the horse go, riding itself back to Fortuna.

"We're going to Fortuna." Her teeth were grit and a low moan sounded from the back seat. Vergil glanced over his shoulder to Dante who lay in prostrate, hands pinned beneath him. The elder twin picked up the nine inch dagger Kyrie had used to stab Nero with, running his fingers along the double edged blade. "Be careful with that." She warned as he examined the shining metal.

"How does this blade work? You must have put something on it to have that massive effect on a half demon."

The wiper blades swept across the wet windshield as Kyrie squinted out at the road. "It's been dipped in demon blood. The demon was some kind of big poisonous snake that was caught by the Order many years ago. I've been waiting a long time to use that… He'll die with in six hours and I'll come back later to sweep up his remains."

Vergil nodded in approval and smirked. "Well done, I can't think of a better way to use such a magnificent blade."

Kyrie snorted and glanced in her rearview mirror at the figure in the back seat. "Yes…we'll see about that."

**There it is. Kyrie came back and fucked up their plans but who wasn't expecting that, hm? As always, read and review por favor!!!**

**Play List!:**

**2 Inches of Water-Dre Allen Project**

**Trying to Find My Way-Lifehouse**

**Indian Outlaw-Tim McGraw**

**Viva La Vida-Coldplay**

**How Come-D12**

**Leave (Get Out)-JoJo**


	8. Libri of silenti etc

_**Kyrie snorted and glanced in her rearview mirror at the figure in the back seat. "Yes…we'll see about that."**_

Chapter 8-Libri of silenti etc

**WARNING: this chapter contains Yaoi/twincest/rape, so if you don't like it then skip the parts with the caution stars. They look like this: ******Begin**// **End****

Nero felt his heart beat slowly to nearly nothing; muscles began to seize up rendering him immobile except for the random jerking of his arms or legs. Saliva pooled on the wood beneath his head, mouth sagging as if he were a stroke victim. Nero could see nothing, his eye lids too heavy to open as colorful stars exploded in his dark vision.

A searing pain jabbed into his lower back and desperate moans escaped his lips as he arched backwards and tears poured from closed eyes. One thought ran through his mind as a black cloud descended over the house and lightning began to shake the air. _'I never told him I love him…'_ Everything went black for him, unconsciousness sweeping over the teen's mind like a strong wind.

***

Dante awoke in soft sheets to the smell of lilac. He stretched out, a thumping migraine pounding dully in the back of his head. "Nero?" He mumbled, rolling over in the silky bed. "What happened last night?" He sat up and opened his eyes, reflection staring back at him from the other side of the room. _'Wait a minute…' _He was flooded with memories at the sight of himself in the mirror. _'No, not a mirror-'_ "Vergil." He growled attempting to crawl from the bed, but something tugged at his leg from beneath the covers. Dante tore them away, revealing a translucent blue manacle around his ankle.

"Glad to see you're awake. It's been around twelve hours; you were out for an awfully long time." Vergil clicked his cuff links back on and adjusted his golden vest.

"Where's Nero!? What have you done with him?!" Dante roared, tugging angrily at the relentless manacle.

Vergil stood and smoothed his hair back, glancing in the mirror at his reflection. "We are in Fortuna, staying at Kyrie's house for the moment. She should be back in about two hours."

Fearful tears began to spill down the younger's face as his hands balled in to fists. "What have you _done_ with him?"

"Kyrie left a while ago to clean up his remains."

The younger twin's eyes widened and he remembered something Kyrie had said in the car. _"It's been dipped in demon blood. The demon was some kind of big poisonous snake that was caught by the Order many years ago…" _Dante swallowed a lump in his throat, biting his lower lip. "I-I've been out for twelve hours?" Vergil nodded, adjusting the collar of his jacket. "Oh god…" Dante slumped over on his knees, chest heaving with quiet sobs.

"You know, that girl is quite clever. I was searching Fortuna for that little rat of yours when the church led me to her house. She wanted to kill him as badly as I…though for different reasons. But now…I'm beginning to think we have more in common than before." He let a snarl rest on his thin lips as Dante quivered and sobbed.

***

Kyrie pushed the hood of her cloak back and nudged the heavy wooden door open to the shop. It was quiet except for the patter of rain and roar of thunder outside. Her boots thudded on the wood floors and she leant the broom and dust pan against the wall, hanging her cloak on the rack. A pile of something was on the floor and Kyrie sighed in disappointment. "I didn't want to kill you Nero, but you left me no choice." She picked the broom up, beginning to sweep the dust remnants into a pile.

***

_****Begin****_

Vergil clacked his tongue in disapproval at the sobbing heap that had become his twin. "Now Dante, we both knew you wouldn't stay with him anyway. He was nothing but a child, and you my dear brother," His fingers found Dante's chin, tugging it up to look him in the eye. "You need a man." Gripping the younger twin's jaw tightly, Vergil pressed their lips together. Dante struggled against him, punching the elder twin in the gut and scuttling to the far side of the bed. "Now now, is that any way to treat your brother?"

"_Fuck you_ Vergil!" He spat, tugging once more on the manacled leg. "Let me go!" Vergil growled and shook his head.

"Not until you realize we belong together." He sent blue waves of energy at his brother, clamping one around each of the other appendages and forcing Dante to his back. "I'll make you remember how much you missed me." Vergil unzipped his snake skin pants and crawled over the body, hovering over an angry Dante. "Don't struggle; it will only make things worse." He snarled, biting at Dante's throat at the younger's black sweats were ripped away.

"_NO_!" A hard punch landed on Dante's jaw, splitting his lip and allowing blood to pool into his mouth.

"Don't make me hurt you more than necessary, Dante. I l_ove_ you." Vergil kissed his lips once more, lifting the younger twin's hips and sliding his thighs underneath the body for support.

"_No_, no god no…Vergil _please_ don't do this." Dante pleaded, tears pouring from his eyes for another reason now.

Vergil pressed two fingers against his mouth, effectively silencing him. "Shh, quiet Dante. You don't want to wake the neighbors, do you?" He slammed into Dante in one swift movement, feeling skin tear as he entered. "This is where we should be." He grunted pulling out only to thrust back in, ignoring the cries of pain and anger. "We are one, brother." Heat began to coil in Vergil's lower stomach; fingers' digging in to the bare skin of the younger's hips. Blood stained the bed beneath them, trailing crimson over Dante's thighs as he wept.

'_It hurts…I'm so sorry Nero, I love you.'_ Dante made his body go limp, becoming unresponsive as Vergil pounded into him painfully. Finally, he heard a thick grunt coming from the beast above him, signaling the release. Vergil came hard into him, letting moans fall from his lips as he panted against Dante's chest.

"You see? We could be like this all the time." He pulled out and zippered his pants up, flicking at Dante's semi-hard cock from the rare moments Vergil hit his prostate. "Did you disappoint the boy that way too?" He hissed, pulling his jacket on and buttoning it up.

_****End****_

Dante glared at him from the bed and Vergil removed three of the four clamps, allowing his prisoner limited mobility. "I'll fucking kill you, Vergil. I'll kill both of you!"

"You could never kill me, Dante. Said so yourself." He smirked and planted a kiss on the younger man's defiant lips. "I'll be back in a few hours; you can marinate in self pity until then." Vergil turned away and slammed the door of the bedroom behind him.

Dante moaned, trying to clear the thoughts of impending doom from his mind and figure a way out. _'Maybe if I had a saw to cut my goddamn foot off…'_

***

"Ew," Kyrie scrunched up her nose as she swept, crouching down to pick up something in the dusty pile. "What is this?" She held it up to the light from the windows. It was translucent and white, almost like a big flake of dead skin…in fact…

"I think you know exactly what it isssss…" Someone hissed at her and Kyrie shivered, spinning around in a circle and dropping the translucent flake. Her eyes widened as she stared up at the ceiling, something clinging to it. "You poisoned me, you should know." He dropped from the ceiling, flicking a light on and striding casually over to her.

"N-nero?" Her voice squeaked and he let out a snarling laugh. His eyes were the same icy blue, but instead of circular pupils they were slits down the center. Nero's tongue slid along his lower lip, now split in two down the middle.

"Yes, it's me. But I should really thank you for helping me out. That poison seemed to bulk me up a little, don't you think?" Nero dropped his coat to the floor and Kyrie gasped. His chest, arms and abdomen were as thick as Dante's, new muscle rippling beneath his smooth flesh. "Oh, and did you notice this?"He held up his Devil Bringer, red and blue scales now covered it and glowed in accordance. "Now not only do I have a fucked up demon arm but it's covered in glowing scales. If ya didn't think I was a freak earlier I sure as fuck am now."

Nero stomped towards her, goose bumps rippling along his skin in the cold and he shivered involuntarily. "P-please don't do anything rash, Nero. We can work this out." She nodded quickly and backed into the wall as Nero snickered and shook his head.

"Now, _you_ stab me with a poisoned dagger, trying to kill me because I left you, and you tell _me_ not to do anything rash? I think you have got this a little backwards, baby doll." Nero shot forward quickly, pinning Kyrie to the wall with both hands on her shoulders. He licked his lips, new fangs glinting dully in the lightning flash. "Say hi to your brother for me." He took one long lick of her neck and sank his teeth in, injecting venom quickly.

Kyrie began to scream and he let her fall to the floor, writhing in a puddle of anguish much like he did before. But, unlike Nero, she was a mere human and the venom ate away at her from the inside out. Her skin began to melt away and turned to dusty flakes, blowing away from the slight wind kicking up under the doors. Soon all that was left of his former lover was a bloody puddle beneath a stained white dress.

"Hm, interesting." Nero pulled his hoodie and jacket on, slinging Red Queen on to his back. "Maybe I should've waited for Dante to kill you…" He glanced at the puddle of Kyrie, only a small seed of regret dotting her name before he darted out the door with Blue Rose in hand. _'Wonder what else I can melt…'_

***

Dante had been waiting there for hours; the magical chain around his ankle had rubbed the skin raw whilst he struggled. Right now he was leaning against the head board, staring around the empty room. Nothing he had tried had worked. The slayer even attempted to break his own ankle and pull the broken appendage through…he had healed too quickly and now had an awkward protrusion of bone. "Damnit!" He cursed, throwing pillows off the bed and dropping his face into his hands. Dante wasn't one to submit to despair, but he had many, _many_ issues clouding his mind.

A low creak sounded from the hall way and Dante sighed, tears slipping down his cheeks and on to the silken sheets. "Miss me, baby?" His eyes widened slightly as a white head of hair peeked around the door. "I missed you too, but the good news is we'll be out of here soon enough." Vergil dropped a bag on the floor and made his way over to the bed, sliding his jacket and vest off. "I'm going to take a shower, then we can leave. Stay here like a good boy and I'll give you a treat later." He winked at Dante who snarled and crossed his arms. Vergil disappeared behind a door directly across from the bed and Dante sighed with momentary relief, taking a deep breath.

He smelled something familiar, some musky scent reaching under the closed door and wrapping around his head. He couldn't place it, but he had definitely smelled it before. A shadow blocked light from the hallway, the door knob twisting slowly. Dante held his breath_, 'What if it's Kyrie?'_

"Dante?" A familiar voice whispered his name as the door slid open and a tall figure stepped in. "There you are."

The elder let out a sigh of relief, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as his body began to shake. "N-nero?" The boy nodded and shut the door, noting the open connecting bathroom door and the sound of water. "Jesus Christ…what happened? I thought you were dead." Nero shook his head and hushed Dante, crawling beside him on the bed and pressing his lips delicately to the elder's.

"Later, Dante. Right now I'm going to get you out of here and kill that son-of-a-bitch."

"How? It's magic Nero…" The teen crouched over the translucent manacle and held his hand out, pulling a small knife from his pocket. "What are you-" Nero gave him an exasperated look, pleading Dante to shut up and trust him. The elder nodded and sat back quietly, pushing all emotion aside until they could be alone and away from the sociopath that was his brother. _'What happened to Kyrie?_' He decided he didn't want to know yet.

Nero slid the knife over his palm, letting his blood spill evenly over the bluish chain. The crimson liquid began to bubble and hiss angrily, popping loudly as it sizzled through the chain. Dante's eyes widened and he moved forward, watching intently as it ate clean through the magic chain and into the bed. The manacle around his ankle disappeared as the magic was broken. "Good, I was hoping that would work." Nero said with a nod, standing from the bed and pulling Dante up from it. He scowled at the naked man, noticing the severe limp. "What the fuck did he do to you?"

Dante shook his head and dug through Vergil's bag, pulling out a pair of black pants. "You don't want to know." This made the teen growl in anger and pull Red Queen from his back.

"Rebellion is downstairs." The elder nodded and sprinted from the room, down the stairs and into the living room where Rebellion did in fact lay across the coffee table. He got back to the room in record time, Nero in the same spot, nearly burning holes through the door with his eyes. "Can you kill him?"

"Yes, I can."

"_Will_ you kill him? He won't stop until he's dead Dante."

The elder sighed, biting his lip as he stared at the open door. "I know but…I've already lost him by my own hand Nero. I don't know that I could go through his death again."

Piercing eyes turned to him and Dante noticed the odd pupil of his lover's eyes. One set of clear lids blinked horizontally, followed by a regular set vertically. "If you don't, I will."

"I know."

The teen nodded and strode forward, nudging the door open with the toe of his boot. "Oh Vergy…" He smirked when the white haired man pushed the clear curtain aside and his eyes widened. Nero slammed the butt of Red Queen into the top of his head, sending Vergil crashing to the shower floor unconsciously. "Never trust anyone to bleeds for five hours and doesn't die; your brother's own advice." He stated as the dripping blue twin rolled on the floor and his eyes shut. "Let's take him to the living room." Nero grabbed his feet and Dante lifted his brother by the shoulders, hauling him down the stairs and dropping him to the couch. "What do you want to do with him?"

Dante stared at him for a long time, sitting on the coffee table with Rebellion across his lap and head in his hands. "I want to send him back to hell. It'll take him another seven years to escape…I can't kill him Nero."

The teen sighed and sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around his bare shoulders. "Fine…how do you want to do it?"

He hesitated a moment before answering. "There's a few books I have that would make it possible to send him back with out killing him…Vergil may have similar ones if I know him like I think I do. His bag is up stairs." Dante began to stand but a hand on his shoulder pushed him back down.

"I'll get it." Nero hurried quickly up the stairs and Dante stared at him in the dim light. _'The fuck happened to him?' _He wondered, amazed by the teen's new bulk. _'He must be as big as I am._' Vergil moaned on the couch but didn't move, saliva pooling on the grey cushion. "I brought all of his stuff." Dante looked up to see Nero holding a bag, three coats, Yamato and a pair of boots. "What the hell does he need three coats for?"

Dante shrugged and plucked the bag from Nero's grasp, tugging open the zipper and digging around. "Who knows, my brother's a freak." The teen clicked his tongue and sat down on the coffee table again, finding clothes for Dante to put on. "Ah ha! He is _so_ predictable…" The book was bound in tough black leather, gold writing across the front that shimmered in the light. _"Libri of silenti etc"_ He read slowly, fingers brushing over the glossy cover.

"I didn't know you knew Latin." Dante nodded numbly and bit his lip again.

"I have the counter part to this book…_Libri of Victus._ Mine is white with gold writing instead of black." He thumbed the cover open and listened intently to the crackle of ancient pages as they turned in his hands. "Here it is, _Ut Abyssus_." He scanned the page quickly, marking a few areas in his mind before snapping the book closed. "Let's go to the Fortuna forest. This will be messy." He dressed quickly and slung Vergil's bag over his shoulder, Nero holding Yamato as they carried the elder twin outside.

"What do we have to do?" Nero asked, glancing in the rearview mirror as they neared the forest. Vergil was still out cold.

"I have to say a few ceremonial words and burn some stuff and…_summon a demon_…but other than that not much."

"You have to _what_?" Nero asked wide eyed, glad he had two swords and a gun.

"There's a demon I need to summon from Hell. It will take Vergil back to the underworld."

The teen's brow leveled. "What's the catch?"

"Red orbs…and a blood sacrifice."

"From who?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, but it must fill the bowl that the demon brings with it." Nero nodded and pulled the car to a stop, turning the lights off and letting his breath fog up the glass. They got out of the car, pulling a nude Vergil from the back seat. Dante carried their supplies and Nero carried Vergil, slinging him over his shoulder with out difficulty. Nero shivered. "This is fine." They stopped in the middle of a small clearing and Dante motioned for Nero to make a fire. He revved Red Queen's engine, setting fire to a small circle of trees around them, grateful for the added heat. "I have to read a passage from the book, the demon will arrive and ask for payment; that's when I give him these." Dante pulled out a velvet pouch full of red orbs from Vergil's satchel. "If he finds the amount sufficient we offer him a blood sacrifice and he should disappear along with Vergil. Now, these demons are supposed to be neutral but…stay on guard any way."

Nero nodded, he didn't need to be told twice to stay on guard. Dante stood over Vergil's head, opening the book as flames roared around them; Nero's already slitted eyes shrank.

"_Validus everto of Abyssus, EGO voco vos ut is plagiarius. Addo vobis ventus of diabolus_." A sharp wind picked up, blowing Nero's hair around his eyes and making the flames dance. _"Take absentis meus praeda per meus dedi of jewels quod cruor. Exsisto existo oh Everto ex niger depths, quod audite meus accerso succurro." _A black cloud began to swirl over Vergil's body, high off the ground as purple clouds rolled above them. Nero moved closer when a head appeared from the swirling mass, followed by a black cloak.

"_**Quare have vos asked mihi hic?"**_ It's voice was low and gravelly, rumbling from the black hole of the face.The clouds subsided slightly and the tall demon murmured in another language; Nero assumed it was also Latin since Dante nodded and began to speak.

"_EGO have asked vos hic ut diabolus meus frater ut barathrum."_

"_**EGO postulo tributum pro meus muneris."**_ Dante kneeled, placing the book on the ground and pulling the sack out again. He tossed it to the demon, letting it hang in the air as orbs spilled out of it and floated before it. "_**Vos have perfectus puteus, Diabolus Trucido. Cuius cruor mos EGO contraho iam?"**_ A small silver bowl appeared in front of the slayer, hovering in the air and Dante hesitated.

"What is he asking, Dante?"

"It wants to know whose blood will be let out." Nero moved forward and gripped the edge of Red Queen, holding his palm over the bowl when Dante's hand gripped his forearm. "Are you sure?" He nodded and the elder let go of his arm. "_Puer vota cedo vos suus cruor."_

The demon seemed to hiss as Nero's blood pooled in the silver bowl and bubbled up. "_**Nero Angelo."**_ The graveled voice moaned his name and the teen jumped back. The bowl was filled and it disappeared, the demon leaning towards him and inhaling his scent. With much effort, it spoke in his tongue. "_**For your sacrifice, I will grant you one favor at your request. Do you wish to use it now?**_"

Nero hesitated a moment, then shook his head no; desperately pulling up any Latin he had learnt in school. "Haud, gratias ago vos everto. EGO mos exspecto insquequo vos es necessarius iterum." The demon gave him a deep bow and the bowl of popping crimson disappeared.

"_Gratias ago vos pro vestri muneris , Everto. Recipero meus gratia." _Dante murmured softly and backed away as Vergil's body turned translucent. The demon nodded to them, mumbling Nero's name again before he disappeared with Dante's elder brother. The fire died down to nothing, leaving charred trees and a burnt stain in the shape of a body in the grass. Dante sighed, wind picking up and blowing hair off his face. Nero snickered at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"You look just like him now." Dante was wearing all his brother's clothes and now his hair was back from his forehead. Nero shivered violently in the strong wind and they hurried back to the car.

"You okay kid?" Nero cranked the heat up on the old car and nodded, his Bringer glowing with cold white light. Dante raised an eyebrow as his teeth chattered and lips turned blue. "Nero, are you sick?"

"N-n-no. I'm f-fine." The elder grunted and pulled out of the forest, speeding quickly through the thicket of trees and towards home.

***

Dante pulled up to the house and cut the engine. "Get inside and warm yourself up kid." Nero gave him a quick nod and ran inside, clutching the coat tightly to his frame. Dante shook his head and followed in side, smelling the acrid burn of melted flesh when he stepped in side. "What the hell is that smell?" Nero shivered on his way up the stairs and pointed towards the wall over his shoulder. Dante turned and scrunched his face in disgust. "I'm gonna have to scrub that out." He headed towards the kitchen, sighing at the empty fridge.

"We need food, no?" Nero leant against the counter and crossed his arms.

Dante smirked at him, "Cold much?" The teen wore multiple layers of clothing and a dark beanie was pulled low over his head.

"We need a fireplace."

The elder shrugged and sauntered over to him. "Or you need someone to warm you up."

Nero raised his eyebrows but let Dante's arms encircle his torso. "I'm hungry…and as much as I love sex it won't fill me up."

"Food then sex?" Dante asked hopefully. Nero merely shrugged and rested his head on the elder's shoulder.

"Are you cooking?"

He hesitated. "No."

"Then it's a deal." Nero snickered and pushed away from him and into the living room. Dante gave him a dead-pan glare and picked up the phone.

***

"Food!" The teen shrieked as he jumped from the couch and leapt over Dante, slamming into the door. He tugged it open with a large grin, jerking the hot box from the drooling delivery girl and shutting it in her face. The elder chuckled and welcomed Nero back to the couch, wrapping one arm around his shoulders as he reached into the steaming box.

"I'm surprised you wanted pizza." Nero shrugged and pulled out two pieces, rolling them together and practically inhaling them. Dante snorted at the scene and ate slowly, one arm curling around the teen tightly. Nero sagged back, content after eating half the pizza, and closed his eyes. The elder raised an eyebrow at him and pulled the teen to his lap. "Sex?"

"Is that all you think about?"

"When I'm with you? Yes." Nero rolled his eyes. "C'mon kid, when was the last time we had sex?"

"Before I killed Kyrie but after Vergil showed up."

Dante raised an eyebrow and hitched a thumb over his shoulder. "So _that's_ what that puddle is?" Nero nodded. "Gross."

The teen snorted and stood from Dante's lap, stretching his back. "You kill demons for a living and _that_ grosses you out?"

"C'mon, it's a human puddle! That shit's gonna seep into the wood and I'll have to scrub it out." He grumbled standing behind Nero and wrapping his arms around the slim waist. Subtly, he pushed the boy forward towards the desk; shoving the beanie from Nero's head.

"Dante, why are we moving towards the desk?" Okay, maybe not so subtly… Instead of answering Dante pushed Nero's hair aside and sucked at the back of his neck. His hips thrust forward roughly, shoving Nero's thighs into the edge of the desk. "D-dante?" He squeaked when a hand found its way around the many layers of clothing and rubbed against his dick. "Ahhh fuck…"

"What did you say?" His tongue flicked along the shell of Nero's ear, hand tunneling over the teen's quickly hardening length.

"F-fuuuuck." Nero's head was thrown back against the elder's shoulder as a hot coil made its way to his lower stomach.

"As you wish." He smirked against hot skin and shoved the sweats from Nero's hips, letting them puddle to the floor.

His hands then moved up, sliding the zipper down and tossing the hoodie aside along with the long sleeved shirt. "Ah! It's cold Dante!" Nero whimpered as goose bumps rose quickly on his skin.

The elder bit Nero's shoulder and thrusted one finger into the teen's tight ass. "I need to feel your skin." His unoccupied hand zippered his shirt to the floor and he kicked his pants off, boxers dragging down his legs. Nero tensed against the finger when another joined in, thrusting in and preparing him. "Relax _Nero_." The elder whispered, running his left hand over Nero's abs and up his chest, tweaking the pert nipples residing there. The teen whimpered at the way his name rolled off Dante's tongue and gripped his own neglected erection. He felt fingers curling and search inside of him, probing for his bundle of nerves. Before he found it, Dante pulled his fingers away and gripped Nero's hips with one hand, the other still teasing his nipples.

"Ung…pl-please Dante." He pleaded, pushing his hips back towards the elder.

"Please what?"

He growled in frustration. "Fuck me!"

Dante snickered, pulling lube from his desk drawer and spreading the cold gel over his cock. "How bad do you want it?"

Nero's hands gripped the sides of the desk tightly, his Bringer glowed frantically. "I _need_ it!" The teen begged hearing Dante laugh behind him, hips jerking forward and thrusting. Their skin slapped together as Dante picked up the pace, bending Nero forward so his chest rested against the hard oak. "OW! Fuck Dante!" He screeched and the elder stopped pounding him.

"What'd I do?"

Nero groaned and pushed his hips back. "Just move back a little. You're jamming my cock into the desk." The elder snickered and wrapped his calloused hand around the thick organ, far enough from the desk so it took no damage. Nero nodded, resting his forehead on the desk. "Ok…move." One hand splayed flat on Nero's lower back as Dante began to move, his other hand jerking at the teen's cock in time with the thrusts. The younger hunter moaned, arching his back as his body warmed and a thin sheet of sweat covered his body. "Ah, faster!" Dante planted his feet and moved quickly, red tinting the outer edges of his eyes. "Yes _yes_…harder! _Oh God, fuck me harder_!"

The elder growled, gripping the youth's erection tightly. "God has nothing to do with this." His teeth began to lengthen, slicing along his lower lip. "Who do you belong to?" He demanded furiously thumping into Nero's sweaty body.

"You! I belong to you!" Pre-cum began leaking onto the desk as Dante tugged at his length, hitting the bundle of nerves buried deep with in him.

"Say my _name_." He growled possessively, leaning over Nero and licked a wet trail along the teen's spine.

He felt a hot fist of lust curling in his stomach, just moments from being released. He needed Dante to pound him harder, draw blood. _'What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm as kinky as he is…_' "Dante! I belong to _Dante_, now fuck me _harder_!" The elder grinned as his name rolled off Nero's lusty lips and he obeyed the teen's demands, pounding as hard as possible into the young body. His eyes turned a dangerous mixture of red and black as Dante shut them tightly and threw his head back. Every nerve ending was on fire, striking his body like a torch as his stomach tightened further.

"NERO!" He came hard screaming the teen's name as hot, pearly essence shot out of his cock. It seeped from Nero's ass and spilled down their thighs.

"Don't st-op." Nero stuttered clenching his teeth as black enveloped the whites of his eyes. Dante groaned but continued moving none-the-less, tunneled fingers moving quickly as his lover screeched his name and came over the desk. The teen slumped jello-like onto the desk, chest moving rapidly as he panted and sweat washed over him. Dante rested on Nero's back, kissing his shoulder blades and licking the salt from his skin.

"Warm enough?" He asked softly, nuzzling the boy's soft silvery locks.

Nero smirked, turning his head to the right as the fingers of his Bringer laced through the elder's. He brought their hands up, kissing at Dante's knuckles and arching his hips up. "Almost."

**Okay so this story has A LOT of smut but…who doesn't like hot yaoiness?? Especially when it comes to DANTE/NERO!!! SEXY!!! Ok…so all the regular read/review and I'll post. I'm not short of updates people! And if you ignored my warning about the rape, read it anyway, and hated it, don't complain to me. It's not my fault if you wanna be a nosy pants and stick ur bid-ness where it don't belong. I think this story is coming to a quick close and the next chapter may be the last. But don't worry! I'm still working on my Resident Evil of Chris/Leon and I have a DMC that is ready to be posted up to the second or third chapter, depending on how long I make them. Love you guys. **

**Play List:**

**Prayer of the Refugee-Rise Against**

**The Little Things you Give Away-Linkin Park**

**Out of Control-She Wants Revenge**

**Good Enough-Evanescence**

**Puke-Enimem**


	9. Mood Ring

Chapter 9- Mood Ring

Nero's eyes were shut tight, mouth slack as he snored softly and muttered unintelligibly in his sleep. The elder smiled down on him, brushing hair from his forehead and kissing his pale cheek….then he remembered what day it was. _'Oh god, how the fuck could I forget that?'_ He scooted backwards off the bed and strode silently downstairs, picking up the desk phone with a sigh. Dante dialed quickly before his mind changed and he held his breath when a low click alerted him on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trish…it's Dante."

"………………………………." A long, awkward pause set in his ears and he grimaced slightly. "Dante? Why are you calling me? Is Nero okay over there?"

The elder scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Yeah the kid's fine, he's sleeping upstairs."

"Oh, then what do you want?"

"Kh, nice to talk to you too." He snorted, sitting back in the leather chair. "I kinda forgot about today…"

Another pause… "You forgot its Christmas?" He grunted in response. "Ugh…what do you want me to do about it?"

"I need food over here! There's nothing but moldy pizza and I want the kid to have at least one good time here." He admitted it blindly and blushed when Trish giggled.

"Aw, well aren't you sweet? Fine, I'll bring some stuff over for you guys since I'll be in town anyway…what did you get Nero?" He was silent. "You didn't get him anything?!"

"I told you I forgot!" He grimaced and held the phone away from his ear with a scowl.

"Well, go get him something before he remembers. I'll be there at four." They hung up and Dante checked the clock, it was nearly 2:30 pm and he had no idea what the kid would want. With a great sigh he headed upstairs, startled when the bathroom door opened and Nero stepped out rubbing a hand over his damp face.

"Hey, who was on the phone?" He asked, eyes droopy with sleep.

"I got a mission up north." He stalked quickly to the bedroom and began dressing, quickly forming an idea that he would go to the mall and find something there.

Nero sat on the edge of the bed and raised an eyebrow. "You need help?"

Dante shook his head, keeping his eyes from Nero as he lied through his teeth. "Naw, just a few scarecrows, no problem." The teen seemed to sigh and stood from the bed, clasping the buckles and smoothing his palms over the leather.

"Okay just…be careful." Dante snickered at him and placed a chaste kiss on the petal soft lips.

"I'll be fine kid; don't get your panties in a bunch." Nero followed him downstairs and said goodbye, moving to the kitchen and brewing a pot of coffee.

***

Twenty minutes later the elder was striding through a strip mall, hands shoved in his pockets as he window shopped. Nothing seemed good enough. Nothing _was_ good enough for Nero… He sighed, pausing in front of an electronics store and staring through the glass.

"Anything I can help you with?" He looked to his right where a young woman with a name tag stood, smiling with clasped hands.

"Oh uh, just trying to figure out a gift." He gestured to the store and she led him in side by the arm, bringing him to the wall of laptops.

"For your wife or girlfriend?" She asked, a certain keen interest in her eye that Dante didn't like.

He snorted and inspected an I-Pod on a shelf nearby. "Nope, no girls."

"Oh!" She grinned and took a step closer to him. "So who's it for? I mean uh…what kind of stuff does your friend like?"

Dante thought for a moment and scratched at the back of his head. "He's not flashy… Real sweet kid. He likes just spending time with me." The slayer smiled and it clicked. "I know what I want."

***

Thirty minutes later Dante was whistling as he strolled along the center of the mall towards the door. A small white bag hung from his right wrist as he climbed on the bike and sped home. He tucked the bag away in his jacket and strode inside. "Nero, you here babe?" No answer but there was a small note on the desk beside the phone. It was in Nero's messy scrawl but Dante smiled at it anyway.

_Te,_

_Got a call about some demons in Nortshire._

_Just some lusts trying to get around, I'll be back around five._

_Love you,_

_Nero_

He smirked and left the note where it was, slightly relieved he had time to wrap and set everything up. Dante glanced at the clock, it was 3:45 and Trish would be there in fifteen minutes. He dug through the closet up stairs, pulling out a scroll of wrapping paper that hadn't seen the light of day in years. The slayer planted him self in the middle of the floor, leaning against his desk with wrapping paper, scissors, and tape in front of him. The gift sat on a small square of paper and Dante stared at it with one eyebrow raised as if expecting it to fold it self.

The door creaked and a black stiletto heel clacked its way in. "Having a silent conversation there, Dante?"

He sighed and pulled the paper over the box, taping it securely. "Yeah…I don't know if he'll like it or not." He eyed her for a moment, placing a plain white envelope in his desk drawer.

"Nero's a good kid, he'll like it because you got it for him." She dropped a few grocery bags on the desk and watched as Dante skillfully wrapped the present, making it a neat little box. "Where's the tree?"

"I didn't get one."

"Not even a fake one?" Dante shook his head and stood. "Jesus Christ, do I have to do everything around here?" He shrugged and pulled everything out of the bags. "Look, I'll take care of your dinner, you go get a tree okay?"

He smirked and for the first time, in a long time and with out being shot…he gave her a hug. "Thanks Trish."

She patted his back and nodded. "Yeah yeah you owe me. Now get going." Trish shoved him towards the door and Dante smirked, pulling his red leather coat on and climbing into his Mustang.

***

It took him nearly an hour to find a farm that still had trees, tie one up and drive it back to Devil May Cry on the top of his car. Dante unloaded the tree with ease and tugged it through the wide door way, setting it up beside the living room. "Nero back yet?" Trish shook her head and went back to the kitchen as the elder dug around in his ancient closet again and piled ornaments and lights beside the tree.

"Dinner is done, you just have to plate it and pour the wine which is cooling in a bucket." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Enjoy yourself tonight Dante…that kid's a prize." Trish glanced about the room, eyes stopping on the nine foot tree. "You're not decorating it?"

He shrugged and played with Nero's gift. "I thought I'd wait for the kid; figured he'd wanna help." She smirked and nodded, pulling a coat on and heading out. The elder darted up stairs, and dressed quickly, smoothing his hair and tightening the belt around his waist. Dante rushed to the kitchen, plating everything as boots thudded on dull wood just beyond the door. He smiled and strode into the reception as the knob twisted and the door opened.

***

Nero shook his hair out and moved up the steps, clutching a tiny black bag in one hand as he opened the door. Dante smiled at him from the center of the room, clad in a silken red shirt and black pinstripe dress slacks. His shiny leather dress shoes moved soundlessly across the floor as his hands slipped the teen's coat from his shoulders. He noticed the black bag and raised an eyebrow, Nero bit his lip. "No demons…I went shopping for your Christmas present."

Dante began to laugh. "Wow, great minds think alike."

The teen's nose twitched and his mouth watered. "I hope you didn't make dessert. I picked something up while you were out."

"You're something else kid." He led Nero to the couch, placing a soft kiss on his younger lover's lips. "Stay here, I'll be right back." The teen sighed and stripped his hoodie off, glancing at the tiny red box on Dante's desk and the tree with decorations sitting beside it. He smiled and kicked his boots into a corner, relaxing on the couch in jeans and a wife beater. The kitchen door swung open and Dante backed into the room balancing two plates on his left forearm whilst his other was occupied with wine glasses. "Mind taking that?" He asked, standing sideways with a bottle of Château Pinion sticking out of the large pocket of his slacks.

"Wow…" Nero sighed and uncorked the bottle, pouring them each a glass. "You really went all out for this."

Dante blushed and handed a hot plate to the teen. "I can't take credit for the food that was all Trish."

Nero smirked and leant forward, licking at the elder's bottom lip with his split tongue. "You're still amazing." He pulled back and cut up a piece of chicken as Dante grinned.

***

"You served it, just let me take the dishes into the kitchen." Dante glared at him momentarily but relented and sipped at his wine, laying his head against the back rest and sighing. The slayer felt something shift between his open knees and cracked his eyes open. Nero stood between his legs and ran a hand through the elder's hair. "Tree?" Dante nodded and stood, placing a warm kiss on the teen's neck as his hands massaged the slim waist. "C'mon, we'll have time for that later." Nero tugged Dante to the tree with a grunt and opened a few boxes of lights, stringing them in zig zags around all sides.

"Hand me that devil will ya?" Dante was balanced on the arm of the leather chair, stretching for the top of the tree.

Nero snickered and handed him the tiny red devil attached to a coil. "A devil instead if an angel? Creative Dante." The elder smirked and placed it on the top, the tree was now decorated with four strings of colored lights, and god knows how many glass bulbs and a tiny red devil. He stepped down from the chair and shook hair from his eyes. Nero turned to him, eyes glittering in the colorful but dim light. "Presents and dessert?"

"Sure kid." Nero darted up stairs, taking the black bag with him as Dante picked up his own tiny red box and strode to the window. Wind began to pick up outside and soft white specks began to dot the window. He smiled outside, eyes glazing over at the thought of his young lover upstairs. Feet pattered down the stairs and he turned his gaze on Nero who was now clad in a deep crimson robe. The elder smirked and wrapped one arm around his waist. "As much as I like red, you look damn good in it."

"Glad you think so." Nero grinned mischievously and brought Dante to the couch, sitting down on the table before him and setting a palm sized black box on his knee. "Open it."

Dante smiled and held it in his hand, raising an eyebrow at his robe clad prize. "The fact you got me a present…it's sweet."

The teen rubbed his nose in embarrassment and stared at the floor. "Just open it before I punch you in the goddamn face." Dante smirked and pulled the lid off the box, the smile falling from his face as his eyes widened. It was silent a moment and the elder hadn't moved; Nero became nervous and his face flushed. "I-if you don't like it I can take it back…"

Their eyes met but Dante was speechless. He gently lifted the silver chain bracelet from the box and inspected the gold plate where a rose was engraved in rolling script. "When…" He held it up to the light and let the box drop to the ground.

"I called it in a couple days ago and picked it up today." Nero's voice was husky. "You don't have to wear it if-"

"Help me put it on." Dante held his hand out as the younger man clasped the chain snugly around his wrist. He caught a glitter of metal on Nero's left wrist and held it up. The teen had his own matching bracelet in gold with a silver plate,the same rose face a different direction was engraved on the front. "Thank you." He leant forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Nero's shoulders, kissing at the skin of his neck and exposed shoulder. He tugged at the terry cloth belt but Nero gently pushed his hand away with a smirk, the scales of his Bringer glowing softly. "Your present seems stupid compared to this." The elder scoffed staring with disdain at the red box.

"Dante," Two fingers touched his chin and pulled his face up. "I'll love anything from you." The elder grumbled something under his breath and handed the box to Nero who eagerly tore it open.

"Just figured you'd rather have pictures of us out of the country then some random shit." The teen turned it on and clicked a quick picture of Dante, smirking at the screen. "I didn't know what color so I just got black." Nero grinned at him, holding the digital camera in his Bringer and promptly glomping the elder.

"Thank you." He planted butterfly kisses all over Dante's face, said man giggling like a twelve year old girl with a crush. "I love it….wait, what do you mean 'out of the country'?"

The elder nodded and jabbed a thumb at the desk. "Should be an envelope in there. You wanna grab it?"

With a suspicious look, Nero strode to the desk and tugged the drawer open to find a white envelope sitting quietly on top. He plucked it from the pile and tore the top open with one slice of his clawed hand. Nero gasped as Dante grinned ear to ear and tugged the boy into his lap. "Dante…" He murmured, staring at the papers in his hand. "These are tickets to Grenada." With a blush over his cheeks and a mile wide smile, he stood and granted the elder permission t undress him after placing the present on the table.

Dante's hands tugged at the belt, loosening the robe and letting it fall open. He smirked appreciatively at the red candied thong and crimson bowtie Nero wore beneath the robe. "Dessert?" Nero nodded, fingers threading through the elder's hair as Dante leant forward and licked at the thong. He smirked and pulled back, "Strawberry." He continued running his hands over tight abs and slim hips, tugging Nero into his lap. Knees straddled his hips and peach tinted lips traced his jaw. Nero shivered, goosebumps appearing on his pale skin as his slitted eyes dilated. Dante pushed the robe to the floor, running his hands over the teen's bare back and licking over a pert nipple. Nero arched into his mouth, clutching Dante's head in the grip of his human hand. Claws dragged over the elder's back, slitting the silken shirt in multiple spots. "You're buyin' me a new one."

"Yes sir." He purred, grinding his hips into Dante's and earning a low moan from the slayer. _BRRRING BRRRING_ The elder sighed but Nero pushed against his shoulder and shook his head. "Let it ring." Dante grinned and pulled his lover down, tongues battling sweetly as body heat began to rise and their erections grew firm. The phone stopped ringing and they let out satisfied sighs. Nero's hands snaked down the now open shirt and he tugged at Dante's belt, opening it slowly as he slid to his knees on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Dante eyed him as Nero leant forward between his thighs, gripping the zipper with his teeth and pulling it down slowly. The elder moaned again as hot breath washed over his abdomen and Nero pulled his slacks to the floor, bringing his boxers with them. _BRRRING BRRRING_ Nero growled, glancing between a half naked Dante and the phone. He stood, striding quickly to the desk and ripping the cord from the wall. "Couldn't have done it better myself." He smirked as the teen knelt between his legs and dragged claws over his thigh leaving red trails. Dante pushed his own shirt off, tossing the poor shredded bastard to the corner.

Nero slid his tongue along the throbbing vein of Dante's cock, sucking lightly on the head as if it were a glistening lollipop. His hand massaged the sac as his mouth engulfed Dante's erection and hummed around it. The elder moaned hotly, threading his finger's through Nero's hair and tugging. He pulled the wet heat further, trying to violently fuck Nero's mouth, but the boy would have none of it. Nero gripped the elder's hips firmly and held him to the couch, preventing himself from being suffocated or choked.

He moaned, chest heaving with heavy panting as his hands tugged on Nero's hair. 'No, no I can't cum yet..make this last!' His head was thrown back into the couch as a coil in his stomach turned hotly. Again, he tugged at Nero's head but backwards this time, pulling the youth from his dick.

Nero's eyes were heavily lidded in lust as he gazed at Dante between the elder's thighs. He stood, bringing Dante's face forward. Said man snagged at the candied thong with his teeth and pulled it away, snacking on the strawberry licorice as the rest of it fell away to the floor. Nero straddled his hips again and pulled Dante forward into a hungry kiss. His lips trailed to the slayer's ear and he bit down, humming against the skin. "Fuck me."

Dante didn't have to be told twice and he gripped Nero's hips roughly, pulling the teen over his lap and down slowly on his cock. He watched Nero's eyes close as he winced and bit down hard on his lip. The elder brushed his fingers over pale cheeks and Nero opened his eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm not made of glass Dante, fuck me like a man." With that he lifted himself from Dante's lap until only the head was engulfed, and he fell down. The elder threw his head back in a low moan and clenched his jaw.

"I'll show you a man." He growled possessively and flipped Nero onto his back, they landed on the floor with a hard thud. The teen groaned beneath him and shifted his lips as his calves wrapped tightly around Dante's lower back. The elder buried his face in Nero's neck and braced himself with one forearm on the floor. His free hand moved between them and gripped the teen's weeping erection, tugging tightly.

They began to move in rhythm, sweat slicked bodies glistening in the dull glow of the tree's lights. Dante pounded into the velvet heat fiercely, shuddering as the boy's walls clamped tightly around him. "Dan-te." Nero stuttered, sinking his teeth into the elder's shoulder and digging his claws into the taught back. Red streaks followed in the wake of his nails and stained the floor beneath them; neither hunter noticed.

"So good…" Dante murmured his hips now out of rhythm as the rest of his body jerked and convulsed. He wanted Nero to come first, to see the beauty of his angelic face in raw emotion. "N-Nero…cum now."

The teen obeyed, letting his ass clench tightly around Dante's erection as cum shot from his glistening head. It coated their abdomens and part of the elder's hand as he stared at Nero's face, holding back his own hot coil of lust. Nero's soft lips parted in a gasp and his eyes screwed shut tightly as his back arched him into the elder's chest. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his cheeks flushed a wild cherry color as his nails dug into Dante's back.

He let himself go, jetting hot semen into the boy beneath him. It spilled around them and dripped to the floor; Dante gasped wildly and slumped over boneless. Nero sighed as his breathing evened out and his hands ran loosely along the hot skin of Dante's back.

"Dante?" The teen lifted his lover's face, staring him in the eye with a small smile. "I love you too."

He smiled, eyes glistening with new excitement as his head lowered and they shared a slow kiss, tongues dancing languidly. Dante's mouth pressed to Nero's jaw and he sighed, closing his eyes. "Merry Christmas kid."

***

Nero sighed and rolled over, his hand feeling around on the bed for the warm bo- oh there he is. The teen cracked an eye and smirked, but something brushed against the back of his leg and it wasn't Dante. He ignored it and stretched, rolling from the bed when he noticed something that shouldn't be on his body.

***

When Dante woke up he was alone and the kid's side of the bed was cold as if he had been gone for hours. The elder level a brow and stood, pulling on a pair of boxers and stumbling towards the bathroom. He tugged at the door but it didn't open, he growled. "Nero, let me in."

"No!" There was a shout and something banged loudly around.

He glared at the closed door. "Kid, I gotta piss."

"Go downstairs and do it!" His muffled voice sounded pained and Dante really did have to pee. He raced downstairs, relieving him before darting back up to the closed bathroom.

"Nero," His voice was firm as he placed a flat palm on the wooden door, prepared to break it down. "I want you to open the door."

There was a clatter of what sounded like metal, a muffled cry, then a slick sound of liquid. "I-I don't want to." He stuttered, voice shaking too much for Dante's liking.

Now he was worried and clenched his jaw tightly, curling a fist against the grainy wood. "Nero, I swear to fuck if you don't open this door I'll break it down." It was a threat _and_ a promise, one that Nero knew he would come through with. There was shuffling on the other side of the door, then a soft click of the door being unlocked and more shuffling. _'Finally…'_ He sighed internally and braced himself, turning the knob of the door and pushing it open. Dante's eyes widened as they shot first to the bloody floor then to Nero who had wrapped himself in the crimson robe from yesterday. Bloody hand prints were smeared on the now cracked mirror and the counter, puddles of the dark liquid adorned the floor. "Oh god…what the fuck happened?" His orbs landed on Nero who crouched on the floor, holding the robe tightly to his frame.

The boy shivered, shaking crimson dipped hair from his eyes as he reluctantly let go of the robe and turned around. "I-I think that poison changed me, Dante." Tears fell from his eyes as Dante's eyes scanned his mutilated back. The boy's spine protruded from his skin now, radiating colors between deep blue, red and purple. A thick, serpentine tail had sprouted from the base of his protruberated spine, glowing blue plates between thick red crevices…it looked just like his arm. All the blood had come from Nero's back where he tried to saw the tail off and cut the thick bone out from his back.

"Jesus…"

"There's more, Dante." He turned back to face the elder, a 'scared-shitless' expression written on his features. The elder bit his lip to keep his jaw from dropping as he stared at the boy's well muscled chest. His wound from the knife had turned an angry red and scales were now growing from it; they spread like wild fire as he watched. "NO!" Nero shrieked as they grew further down his frame and began to engulf his left peck. Before Dante realized what was happening, the boy grabbed his bloodied knife from the counter and dug it deep under the scales, trying desperately to pry them up with a scream of pain.

"Nero! Stop!" The elder lunged, grabbing the knife away to toss it to the floor as he threw his arms around Nero. "You can't do this to yourself!" He shook the teen roughly, smacking Nero across the face…it worked though it was violent. Said kid bit his lip,red tears trailing down his pale cheeks from slitted eyes.

His grip loosened as Nero slid to the floor and sobbed loudly, ashamed of himself for being so weak. "I…I don't w-wan-t to live li-ke thi-is…" He wept, hands coming up to cover his face as the multicolored scales spread slowly to his left arm and down his ribs. "I want them off!" He shouted, digging the claws of his frantically glowing Bringer under the plated scales and tearing them up.

"NO!" Dante slapped him roughly again, pinning Nero to the floor with his hips, holding the kid's wrists above his head. "Everything's gonna be fine, okay? We'll find a way to fix this."

Nero's face turned from defeat to anger in seconds as he hissed, literally, at Dante. "That's easy for you to say! You're not a fucking _freak_!" He sobbed again, feeling the cold scales trailing up his neck and under his jaw. "D-don't tell me it's gon-na be ok-okay…" He bit his lip, Dante sighing in frustration as he held tighter to the boy.

"_Nero_, what are you so _afraid_ of?" As far as he could see there was no damage…the boy had merely been transformed. Even if there was no way to get rid of the tail or fix his fucked up spine, the kid was alive and possibly a better hunter for the changes.

His lip trembled as his teeth released it. "You're gonna leave me." He mumbled softly, looking away as the scales flowed up his jaw and onto his cheek. His lips turned a navy blue, matching the dark colour of the scales.

"Ah, Nero…" He shook his head, letting go of the youth's wrists to stroke his thumb along Nero's bottom lip and jaw. The scales were cool and smooth to the touch, just as soft as the boy's pale skin that seemed to be quickly disappearing. "How could I ever leave you?"

The anger was back in his eyes as they shot up to the elder's face; his tongue darted out to test the air. "Did you _hear_ me?!" He hissed again, baring the fangs he had recently acquired. "I'm a freak…as if my goddamn _arm_ wasn't enough!"

His hands held firmly to both sides of Nero's jaw, staring him square in the eye. "I love you, Nero. Some scales aren't going to change that…I won't leave if you won't." Nero eased off and relaxed against the floor, blinking as scales covered his eye lids. "Now…are you ready to figure out what the fuck is going on?"With a wistful glance at the bloodied floor Nero nodded and Dante helped him up.

They made their way down stairs, Nero slumping into the couch with an odd his as he pulled his tail our from under him. It wrapped protectively around his waist as his tongue darted out again. Dante picked up the phone and quickly dialed, pinching the bridge of his nose as low voice answered. _"Hello?"_

"Trish, it's Dante."

A loud sigh and a voice in the background begged her to come back to bed. "What the fuck is it now, Dante?!" she screeched and Nero lifted a brow, hearing her voice from the couch.

"Something's happened to Nero."

***

An hour later nearly every piece of creamy skin was covered in scales and the door creaked open. Both Trish and Lady stepped in, eyes widening as they gaped at the snake-boy. "Oh my god…" Nero glared at Lady and she instantly blushed a dark color sitting in front of him on the coffee table. "I'm sorry."

"I brought my books." Trish sprawled them across the floor and crouched down, everyone taking two and flipping the ancient texts open.

***

An hour and many beers on Dante's part, later, Trish pointed excitedly at her book. "I found something!" They crowded around her but Nero sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

"I don't read Latin!"

"Calm down, hun." Lady rubbed his back and lay her head on his cold shoulder. "Trish will read it out loud, right?"

The blond nodded and cleared her throat. "It's called, _Mutatio of Snake Deus_** , **roughly translated as _Transformation of the Snake God_. It says here that the snake god, Damballa, will choose his new form and transform it to fit his needs. The body must be physically perfect and the mind must be open and freed. The chosen one will be able to shape shift to a certain extent and an extreme feeling of wisdom, intelligence and wind will-"

"Wind?!" Nero exclaimed, staring at her with one cocked eyebrow.

She glared at the interruption and nodded. "You'll be able to control wind…what that has to do with snakes I have no idea."

Lady grinned, "I do. Check this out." She flipped open her laptop, typing in Quetzalcoatl. "This is the plumed snake god of the Aztecs. He was in control of intelligence and wind, balanced by the evil spirit of sacrifice…Nero, these ancient snake gods have chosen you to represent them in the physical world." They stared at him in awe and he rubbed his nose, all the scales covering his cheeks glowed a light red.

Dante began to laugh, holding his stomach as it turned in knots. "Oh god..your scales can blush!"

Lady pulled out her gun, shooting Dante in the foot as she glared. "Knock it off, jack ass." She snarled and Trish cleared her throat.

"Anyway…" She rolled her eyes and scanned the page, jabbing at one line. "Here's something useful…the scales will act as a breathing aparatus when underwater. They will absorb are through osmosis."

Nero cut in, his tail sliding gently along the floor behind him. "Does it say anything about my spine or tail?"

"Hold on a minute." She muttered, eyes running along the page before pausing and raising an eyebrow. "It says that your body wil resorb the tail, but your spine and scales aren't going anywhere. Eventually, the scales will become translucent to blend in with your skin tone but when you become emotional they will change color…much like your arm does already." She smiled at him and Nero grimazed, the scales of his cheeks glowing a dull blue.

"So what…I'm just gonna be one big mood ring?"

She shrugged. "In a sense, I suppose so."

"Fucking great." He muttered, resting his chin on the palm of his newly scaled left hand. "My eyes and tongue? What about them?"

She shook her head. "Those are staying too…as well as the fangs. But the only poisonous thing about you is your blood…but I think you know that already." He nodded, a glum expression on his blue face. "Your hair isn't going to change though." She smiled at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh _fantastic_, because my freakish white hair is the _first_ thing I was worried about…fuck!" He pushed himself from the floor, running the scaled Bringer through his hair. "Why is it always me?" His voice turned soft quickly as he stared out the window at the pure snow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nero…it can't be that bad. I know that you wish this didn't happen, and if I could change places with you I would, believe me!" Dante's arms wrapped tightly around the teen's waist, pulling him to his chest. "We will get through this together, Nero. I'm not leaving you and neither are Trish or Lady." He turned a reluctant Nero-snake around, holding his smooth chin to meet his blue eyes. "I _love_ you…even when you don't love yourself." They kissed softly, Nero letting his head rest on Dante's shoulder as Lady and Trish glomped onto the couch and flipped through books for more information.

***

It was a few weeks later and as promised, his tail had been resorbed and the scale had become transclucent; though they were easily visible in bright sun light and when Nero got emotional…which was almost all the time. The scales were tougher than his skin though they were just as soft. His spine still protruded from the translucent scales, color shifting from red to purple to blue every few seconds. He had to wear Dante's clothes now because of his new bulk and their dueling became even more violent. Nero's reflexes were quicker, he had an intution and began to dodge Dante's moves before they were even made. In turn the elder fine tuned his moves and came up with new ones, testing them both.

Nero learnt to control his new shape shifting ability, able to morph himself into the shadows until he was nearly invisible. As for the wind control…he hadn't figured that out just yet though the wind seemed to pick up when he was angry. Both men were pleased to learn that the scales hadn't reached _everywhere_... Nero's scales lit up like the fourth of July the first time they had sex after his transformation… Dante thought it was kinky and liked it and still planned on taking his young lover to Grenada in a month.

It was around midnight, Nero's head rested on Dante's shoulder as they watched some mindless cartoon. The elder's fingers brushed gently through his lover's hair and down his scaled arm, Nero shivering at the sensation. His hand moved along Nero's spine and something crumbled beneath the layer of cloths. Nero twitched, tongue darting out as he turned halfway around. "What was that?"

Dante turned him all the way around, lifting Nero's shirt up and gasping. His protruding spine was beginning to turn ash grey and crumble, falling down his back in messy heaps. "Your bones are…dying." He stated, brushing the dead ash to the floor. "But…there's a stripe of scales along your back." His fingers dragged over the thin stripe and Nero shuddered violently, gasping for breath as Dante pulled his hands away. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." He took a deep breath, scales on his face tinting a bright red. "That tickled." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. A devilish smirk slipped over Dante's lips as he leant forward, holding Nero's hips firmly as he pressed the younger man into the couch face first. "Hey! What gives old man?" He demanded, feeling hot breath against his back.

"Just wanna see somethin'." He stated, running his tongue up the dark navy scales. Nero shivered beneath him and gasped, already panting heavily as his arousal pressed into the couch.

"Ahh fuck!" He moaned into the cushion, gripping the pillows tightly and tearing through them.

Dante smirked, kissing the nape of his lover's neck and pulling the shirt all the way off. "I think I found my new favorite toy."

**What do you think? Too much smut? Let me know since I'm planning on two other DMC's, I'd like to get some feedback from this story. There's a third on the horizon, swirling through my head like a cloud of sexy yuri smut. **** So any way, thanks to all you guys who commented and followed this story. I'll be posting the first chapters of my 2 new stories soon so keep your eyes open for alerts here. **** Peace! BTW, depending on reviews I will probably post their trip to Grenada after this.**

**Final Play list:**

**Purple Pills-D12**

**In The End-Linkin Park**

**Behind Closed Doors-Rise Against**

**Thank You-Jamelia**

**Hanging By A Moment-Lifehouse**

**Tear You Apart-She Wants Revenge**


	10. Important Author's note, please read

I've posted the first chapter of my two new stories, **Killing Loneliness** and **The Path**. Both are Dante/Nero so if you like my other DMC's then please give these new ones a chance. I apologize for** A Half Devil's Desire. **It is possibly my worst story to date and the next two will be way better.


End file.
